I Still Don't Have the Reason
by DarkStaRkiper
Summary: Strange powers, strange situations, and even stranger attractions. NatsumexMikanxPersona
1. Chapter 1: Silk

**I Still Don't Have The Reason**

**  
**

**Disclaimer** I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

**Summary**: Mikan learns to be stronger which leaves Natsume dumbfounded, but who else is attracted to this change in her?

**Normal POV**

Somewhere outside Alice Academy… "Get ready boys, we will start the attack when the signal is given." said a man wearing a dark overall suit with the print of AAO at the right arm. Just then, the leader pressed a receiver nearer to his ear to better hear the commands at the other line.

"Ok! Move out! And bring down the Academy!" at that command hundreds of AAO soldiers rushed to the gates and walls of Alice Academy. Out of all that ran towards the academy gate, a handful was left standing at the sidelines. "Do we have confirmation about our orders sir?" one man asked. "Hold your positions men, Reo has not yet confirmed the name of our target" replied the one of the men in black suits which was obviously the leader of the squad. This squad made up of specially trained alices was the pride of the AAO and was always given the most important and dangerous missions. They are highly skilled both in hand to hand combat and the optimum use and control of their alices.

"Men, the order have been confirmed. We are to capture alive Natsume Hyuuga aka Kuro Neko and……. Mikan Sakura, a nullifier. Seems that Reo has found some interest in her and deems that she could be very useful to AAO". With that order heard, the 20 men of the squad silently made their way inside Alice Academy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earlier that day…

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!! I'm gonna be late!!!! Damn that alarm clock! Why didn't it ring?!" said a 15 year old girl with long honey colored locks that reaches down to her waist and brown eyes that were tearing up because of the thought of Jinno-sensei striking her with lightning and giving her detention again for being late. When Mikan was 13 she was awarded a three-star because of her high academic marks and better control of her alice. Although she could now use her alice at will, she never used it for her benefit, against others, and especially against teachers and thus the reason why she was still afraid of the wrath of a certain teacher with a frog on his shoulder.

Mikan hurriedly took a shower and did her other morning rituals before she changed into her uniform that consisted of a white buttoned blouse, blue skirt, black blazer/jacket, and brown boots.

Yes. Mikan was already in Middle School. It was 5 years since she first stepped inside Alice Academy, with only the desire to find her best friend. Never had she imagined that she was a bearer of a power that was called an Alice.

Five years she has lived her life in the academy, years that she spent studying, making friends, having fun, and falling in love. Those years were not only spent with smiles and happy faces. Mikan also had her share of tears trying to fit in, dread that her friends might be taken away or get hurt, and the longing she felt for her grandfather. But as an incredibly optimistic person, she held her head high and kept her heartwarming smile as she believed that at the end everything will be alright. She was thankful nonetheless that she is where she is now. Mikan has considered the Academy as her second home and that everyone as family. Little that she knows is that Fate has something far more different for her than the future she expected she would be living.

Mikan then tied her hair into two pigtails on each side of her head. As she went to leave her room, she glanced around it one last time to see if she forgot something.

Her room had two-toned walls. The lower half was painted an old rose color and the upper half was of light yellow separated by a gold colored moulding that goes all around the room. She had a light pink fluffy carpet that tickles her feet whenever she walks barefeet in her room. Her room had a receiving area with lavender couches and bean bags which she and her friends used whenever they came by to hang out. Well, what else could you say to a three-star bedroom? It was perfect. But what Mikan appreciated the most was not the queen sized bed with canopy, not her bathroom with a bathtub, dresser and walk-in closet, but it was her balcony that overlooks the Northern Forest and gives a spectacular view of the sunset. It had two comfortable lounge chairs and a small coffee table, whose most common visitor was a raven haired boy with crimson eyes that would often jump down from the branches of the sakura trees surrounding the balcony. This is where she offers him tea at cold nights, and where she greets him 'welcome home' every time he comes back after a mission. The balcony is also the place where he sees her cry whenever she had problems or whenever she missed her Jii-san.

After looking back at her room, Mikan decided that she had everything that she needed. She turned her back and locked the door to her room.

Mikan was running along the Middle School building corridors and shouting "Ohayo!" to acquaintances she sees along the way. She had a lot of friends now, and have a lot of admirers from the middle school and high school division. Girls that were envious of the attention she gets from the boys in the academy can't even resist the charms of our dear sweet little Mikan and ended up being her friends as well.

**Natsume's POV**

'That _Baka_. Why does she always come late to class?' Natsume thought. ' She gets me worried when she's not here on time, not only that, Ruka stares at me when we get to our seats and notices that the seat infront of me is still empty, Imai gives me death glares as if I'm the cause for her lateness.'

I glare back at them and cross my arms infront of me and put my legs up on the desk. What do they I am anyway? The _Baka's_ schoolbus???

"Alright already!" Natsume growled. With that, Natsume stood up and walked out the door.

After a few seconds, a loud thud was heard and voices were coming from the corridor. "Mikan's here." Everyone whispered to themselves and sweatdropped

**Normal POV**

Mikan was about to turn the corner for her classroom when she bumped into something or rather someone hard. "Ahhhh! Ouch! That hurt." said Mikan while rubbing her butt.

She was about to get up when she heard a familiar voice. "Tch. Don't you ever watch where you're going sunshine?". She snapped her head up to look at the owner of the voice she knew so well. "If you hadn't blocked the way then I wouldn't have bumped into you Natsume!" she said as she was dusting her skirt as she got up. Then something registered in her mind, "What did you call me?".

"Nothing _sunshine_, you better get going if you don't want Jinno to catch you late again." Natsume said while smirking.

"Whaaaaaaat???? _Sunshine_?! Natsume you pevert!!" Mikan ran after him but he was already inside the classroom.

As Mikan entered the classroom, Jinno noticed her arrival and scolded her for being late. She got 30 minutes of detention after class because of her tardiness.

She took her seat which was at the second to the last row of chairs beside the center aisle. Seating beside her was Koko, behind her sat Natsume and beside him was Ruka. Hotaru sat at the other side of the room. Of whom Mikan pouted to, to get a little sympathy from her bestfriend, but all she got was a flash of Hotaru's famous Baka Gun and Hotaru mouthing the word "Baka". Mikan then turned her head towards the blackboard where Jinno was writing the current lesson. She sighed and rested her chin on her palm and blew on her bangs that were getting in her eyes.

The lesson was a breeze. Mikan didn't have any difficulty in her subjects now. She was one of the top students in the class since she was 13.

She was staring out the window waiting for the next teacher to arrive, when she felt a slight pull on her hair. She carefully turned her head to her side and was shocked to see Natsume twirling the ends of her hair in his fingers while busy reading his manga. She was about to bite his head off for touching her hair without permission, but all she managed to do was to smile and redirected her gaze back to the front of the room allowing more length of her hair to fall into Natsume's fingers.

**Natsume's POV**

'Tch. The _Baka_ got detention again. Serves her right for coming late.' Natsume thought for himself.

The lesson was dragging on while Jinno-sensei discussed about our new topic in math. As if I need to pay attention, I already knew ages ago what Jinno is discussing just right now. I could read my manga in peace then.

But as I was looking down at my manga, something honey-colored whisked in front of me. I followed with my eyes the origin of the shiny hair dancing infront of me. It was one of Mikan's pigtails being blown by the breeze coming from the windows. I put down my manga and reached out to grab the ends of her hair. As soon as her hair touched my fingers, I realized how smooth and silky her hair was. I immediately regretted the times I burned her hair when we were younger. I started playing with it, watching it slip across and twirl around my fingers. I never thought that touching her hair could make me feel so at peace. It's like nothing else around me mattered. It was just me, her, and the heavenly feeling of her soft hair on my fingers. Bliss. That was what it made me feel.

While I was contemplating on my new found happiness, Mikan started to shift her body to the front. Slowly, her hair started slipping away from my fingers. I was not gonna let it go just yet, so I closed my hand and held on to the ends of her pigtail. I guess she felt the resistance her hair was giving and she turned her head looking at her back. At that moment I picked up my manga with my other hand and held it to my face but still not letting go of her hair. I saw her eyes widen in shock and I was already thinking of a good answer when she overreacts and asks me what I'm doing, but as I was waiting for her scream, not a sound came from her. I peeked above my manga and saw her looking at her hair in my hand, she started to turn her head back to the front when I saw her smile. She then leaned back which made more of her hair fall in my hand. I stared at my hand. I stared at the honey-colored hair that fell gracefully into my fingers, but then I felt someone staring at…. me. I looked at my left and saw Ruka laughing softly. I just stared back at him trying to hide my blush and hiding my embarrassment when suddenly….

**Mikan's POV**

'Hmmmm…. Today's kind of boring, I hope Narumi-sensei has something fun for us to do' Mikan said to herself.

I was about to lean on my desk when I felt a slight pull on my hair. What I saw shocked the daylights out of me. Natsume was playing with my hair! What the devil? Has he gone mad or has he gone gay? What made him interested in hair anyway? I was about to voice out my thoughts when I saw the calmness in his face and a hint of peace in his eyes. What I saw made me feel somehow happy inside. I decided to leave him to what he's doing eventhough it was with my hair. I eased back on my chair and after a few seconds….

**BOOOM!**

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: Plans

I would like to send my love to those who sent their reviews. Thank you.

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE

**BOOOOM!!!**

_**Flashback**_

_**Hotaru's POV**_

_Jinno-sensei was writing something on the board about formulas and theories, when something caught my eye. I looked at my left and saw Natsume was busy fiddling with something. I focused my gaze at the object of his attention. To my shock, I saw Natsume playing with Mikan's hair! 'That pervert is touching Mikan!' I almost blurted out loud. He doesn't deserve to touch her or any part of her like that, and the Baka was oblivious to what he's doing to her. I gritted my teeth. Not that I hate Natsume or anything, I just don't want to let Mikan get the wrong idea about the affectionate gesture he was giving her, and Mikan getting hurt and insulted in the process._

_I was about to pull out my Baka Gun and thought of shooting Natsume on the head when I saw Mikan turn around. 'Uh-oh, guess I'm too late'. I suppose I got to ready myself for her shriek and the start of another annoying fight between Mikan and Natsume. Jinno's not gonna like it when they interrupt his lesson. 'She's going to get more detention, that Baka' I sighed._

_Surprisingly, I didn't hear anything from her. I looked back at the both of them and saw Mikan smiling and easing back on her chair, giving Natsume more access to her hair. 'Now that's something new' I thought. I never imagined anything like that could happen. Well, I thought it could happen, but not for a couple more years considering those two were the densest when it comes to their feelings for each other. Oh well, I might as well get my share of this moment._

_With that, Hotaru got out her camera and stole a shot at what was happening in front of her. After, a few seconds, her camera spat out the developed picture of Natsume and Mikan._

_I looked at the picture. It wasn't like most of the pictures I've taken of them. Something's different. Hmmmm…. This wouldn't do. I'm not gonna earn a lot of rabbits with this picture. Who would want a picture of their crush showing affection to some other girl__anyway? She asked herself. Besides, this is gonna cause Mikan a lot of trouble from the Natsume-Ruka Fan Club and it would really be a bother having her come to __**me**__ for help. I've got better things to do than waste my time saving her from those idiotic girls._

_Now, don't get our ever so icy Hotaru wrong. She wasn't just about to go softy and sing in the sunshine and all. She was still the same stoic and cold-looking girl from before. She just thought that it would be a hassle to push it. Although, she has to admit that she has been a little bit more protective of Mikan these last few years especially with the increasing number of Mikan's admirers. Yes, she really did care about the silly and childish Mikan._

_After deciding that a few more shots and pictures of Mikan and Natsume in that scene wouldn't earn her anything, she stuffed the picture she had previously taken into her jacket pocket._

_The class was waiting for their next teacher to arrive for the next subject, and Hotaru was thinking of new ways to gain profit and blackmail Ruka to help her with her schemes when they heard a loud "BOOOM!"_

**Natsume's POV**

'What the hell was that?!' Natsume thought. He sharpened his senses to hear and feel what the probable cause of the loud sound was. 'Maybe it was just one of the accidents in the laboratory those Chemistry alices got themselves into' he hoped.

Just then, loud screams were heard and after a few seconds the glass windows of their classroom exploded. Students of Class B were showered with fragments of glass that shimmered in the sunlight as they covered their bodies with their arms and cowered for cover under their desks for protection. Something is wrong. Something is terribly wrong. Who would have the guts to disturb the tranquility of Alice Academy? the AAO...

Screams of students were heard, then shouts of angry men, and the sound of breaking glass and breaking doors. They're already here. they're already inside the academy, Natsume thought.

'No. Not today. Not this time when I feel so at peace' Natsume told himself. 'Is it my curse that I may not have a day in tranquility?'. Reluctantly, I stood up. Glancing at the rest of the class and finding out that I was the first to recover from the shock of the explosion. I looked down and saw the strands of hair that I still clutched in my hand that belonged to the girl that sat infront of me. Regretfully, I let her hair go.

I have to go and defend the Academy, defend and protect my friends.

I was about to walk towards the door when I heard her speak. "Where are you going Natsume?". I turned around to face her when I saw the worried expression of her face and the fear in her eyes. "Nowhere that concerns you Polka dots, stay here and don't go outside"

I glanced at Ruka and Imai and silently told them that I leave her protection in their hands. Thankfully, both of them nodded to my unspoken request.

I started to head for the door and leave when I saw Yuu Tobita stand up. He's gonna take care of them, I convinced myself. I ran as fast as I can outside the Middle School building to the origins of the explosion.

**Normal POV**

As soon as the ringing in Yuu Tobita's ears was gone, he quickly stood up and walked to the front of the classroom. As he did so, he saw Natsume walk out of the room. He knew of the responsibility that Natsume has for protecting the academy and how much that responsibility weighs on his shoulders. He let him go without any word; it was the job that was entrusted by the academy to Natsume. As it was his job to take care of Class B in the absence of a teacher.

Yuu was and always has, been the class president of Class B. They trusted him, and the teachers trusted him. Yuu had always handled his responsibility well for the past years. He raised his voice to speak to the class "Everyone please stay calm! Go back to your seats and we will wait here inside the classroom until a teacher instructs us on what to do regarding this situation!" Every student who heard him felt the seriousness in his voice when he spoke those words. They went back to their seats silently murmuring to themselves at what had probably happened inside the academy.

Yuu was thankful that the class did as what he requested or rather ordered them to do. They were not the class that was notorious around the academy any more for lack of their control and unruly ways. They became a tight-knit group of friends who trusted and helped each other through the years. They were a family, not just an ordinary class of students. Now, that one of the most trusted people of the class was ordering them to sit and stay quiet, then they were going to do just that.

Don't get the wrong idea here. Class B was not a bunch of push-over cry babies and just did everything that they were told to do. Their rebellious ways and stubbornness from when they were young was now directed at the ideals that a certain brunette with brown eyes instilled upon them years ago. That what all they have in this academy is each other and to respect and treasure those that are most important to you and that was what could help them to go forward in their lives inside the academy. In short, they still fought against their superiors but, it was for upholding their ideals. Talking about steering into the right path….

Just as Yuu was walking back towards his seat, Narumi burst inside the classroom through the doors. Everyone fixed their eyes on the usually jolly teacher whose face was now laden with seriousness and alarm. "Class! Please pay close attention to what I am about to say. The Anti Alice Organization has just broken through the gates of the Academy. You are not safe to stay in your rooms any longer . We have been advised from the Administrators of the Academy to bring you to a safe hiding place within the Northern Forest that was previously prepared in cases such as these. We hope that everyone would cooperate with these emergency measures for the sake of your own safety." Narumi said out loud.

"Tobita-san, please help in guiding your classmates and friends outside the building and make your way to the specified hiding place in the Northern Forest. I hope as being the class representative that you were briefed previously as to the location of this place?" Narumi asked.

"Yes, I am very aware of its location. There would be no problem reaching it as we were also shown a safe route leading to the site." Yuu answered. "Ok class, you heard Narumi-sensei. We are getting out of here. Bring only things that you need and wouldn't impair you of a hasty run incase we are found out while on our way to the hiding spot. Now start to file outside in alphabetical order so that we could easily find out who gets lost or separated along the way." Yuu said to the class with such an air of command that the other students didn't have the time to complain or think twice.

"Kitsuneme, you are to stay with me at the head of the group and use your alice to fly a little ahead of us to see if there are any ambush waiting on our way, but do not fly higher than the trees so not to expose yourself and our location."

Yuu then turned to his right to look Koko in the eyes and said, "Koko, you and Mochu stay at the end of the group so you could use your alice to scan our trail and find out if anyone is following us by using your mind-reading alice. Mochu, if ever Koko picks up a threat, I request that you use your alice to pick-up or levitate those students that could not catch up to the rest of the group in case we need to run for it."

"Koko, give us a signal when you pick-up a slightest threat."

"Understood everyone?"

"Yes, sir!" they answered in chorus.

"Alright guys lets go!" Yuu commanded. By pairs, the class was orderly filing out of the room.

Narumi-sensei made his way beside the class president. "Very well done Tobita-san" was all Narumi can say with his utmost admiration for the handsome blond.

" I do what I have to do Narumi-sensei, besides, it is for the safety of my dear friends we are talking about." " Although, the heaviest of responsibilities in this class lies within not in my hands but in the hands of the one we all trust our lives with…. Natsume." Yuu murmured.

Narumi heard what Yuu Tobita had just said and scanned the room for the raven-haired boy. 'He's already gone.' he whispered to himself.

Just then, he realized something. Like something so inexplicably wrong had just happened and his heart beat faster and sweat trickled down his temples. "Where's Mikan?!"


	3. Chapter 3: Run

Thanks to all who reviewed.

-

**Chap 3: Run**

-

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Mikan?!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mikan's POV**

Natsume ran out of the door. I didn't know what happened that made him to hastily leave like that. As far as I know he didn't have any missions right now. He's supposed to be resting while inside the Academy. He might get hurt…Natsume...

-

-

**Flashback**

_2 years ago…_

_It was past midnight when I got out of bed coz I couldn't sleep. I grabbed my robe and made myself some tea. I opened the two french doors that led to the balcony._

_Brrrrrr…. Its cold tonight, I said and proceeded to sit on one of the lounge chairs of the balcony. I took my seat without taking off my fluffy slippers and pulled on my robe more tightly to keep the cold out._

_The moon was out and it was so beautiful. Eerie but still beautiful. It cast its dull light around the academy. The buildings, the trees in the forest, the pathways that in the morning would be busy carrying kids to their respected classes glowed in the presence of the moon. _

_  
Who would ever think that things in the light could look so beautiful in the dark? Mikan thought. Even the things you took for granted during the day emits its own beautiful aura at night._

_A soft wind swept through the academy and sent sakura petals dancing in the air. I watched the petals as swirled around the air. I imagined they were pixies playing and laughing with each other. It made me smile. As I watched the petals glide softly to the ground, I saw something or rather someone coming out from the dark pockets of the forest. I strained my eyes to see who was it that was strolling in the night so casually._

_He must be very brave walking around like that. I mean, there are a lot of strange things in that damn forest that could even give you nightmares till you were old and dying._

_I focused my eyesight at the stranger once again. It was hard to see since there were more petals and leaves falling. Then through a clearing of falling leaves, I got the chance to see the person clearly. _

_The way he walked, the way his hair moved at each step, I have watched the image of that boy for the last 5 years. There was no mistake, it was him. I stood up and walked to the edge of the balcony and placed my hands on the railings._

_"Natsume!" I shouted. Hopefully, loud enough for him to hear but low enough not to wake the entire Academy. He stopped walking. Good. He heard me then. I was waiting for him to make some kind of reply but he just stood there looking towards me. _

_What's his problem now? He could at least wave a hand to acknowledge my presence. Hmpf!!! He's just so annoying! He looks okay and doesn't seem to be hurt. I know he just came back from a mission. That was obvious enough. Still, its not nice to stare._

_I was beginning to get frustrated with the staring fest between me and Natsume. Might as well go back to my seat and drink my tea if he was just going to ignore me. My tea was getting cold anyway, I thought as I looked back at the cup of clear brown liquid on top of the small coffee table on the balcony. _

_I was still looking back at my tea and was slowly slipping my fingers from the railing to reach for the cup when a strong wind blew. It caught me unaware and I held on tightly on my robe that was starting to whip at my side. My hair was being blown everywhere. The sakura petals that were on my balcony floor were picked up by the wind in a circular manner and was going around me._

_"Aahhh!" I cried. I closed my eyes to protect them from the dust and debris the wind was slamming unto me. Then I realized something. My robe wasn't whipping and flailing at my side anymore. My hair rested on my back once again. I'm quite sure that the wind was still blowing since I could still hear the rustling of leaves and swaying of the trees. What was going on?_

_I decided to open my eyes and looked at the scene infront of me. The wind was STILL blowing. How come its not affecting me? My alice couldn't do this. This wind was made naturally and not by some alice that I could nullify. My eyes grew wide. Nothing is making any sense._

_And then I felt it, someone was with me in the balcony. When or how that person got there I didn't know. But I was certain. Someone was with me. I started to shake as I glanced at my left where the stranger was standing. I only saw a tall figure of a man. I was so scared. I remembered those AAO thugs that tried to kidnap us from years before. I was about to scream for help when I heard the figure speak. "Oi, Polka! What are you doing coming out of your room in a cold night like this?"_

_I looked back up at the figure once again. My eyes were now adjusting to the dark and proximity of the one standing next to me. "Natsume?!" so it was him who blocked the wind that was trashing me around. Hmmm... Natsume's being nice. It made me smile. Then, the wind died down, and all was left to stillness once again.  
_

_"Hn. Who else did you expect little girl?" "Or would you rather see that Andou guy instead of me standing in your balcony?"_

_"Huh?" "Tsubasa-sempai? Why would he want to be here anyway?"_

_She's still as dense as ever, thought Natsume. "Never mind"_

_"Ne, Natsume do you want some tea? I just bought some delicious tea from Central Town yesterday and was about to have some when I saw you." I smiled at him._

_"Tch. Whatever."_

_I always took that remark of his as a yes. I smiled then pointed to one of the lounge chairs so that he may have a seat while I prepare our tea. i went back inside my room and rushed to the small kitchenette. 'I left Natsume out on the balcony'. 'Oh! Its cold out there. I better give him a blanket when I get back.' I was smiling while making the tea. I was glad that Natsume wasnt as cold as he was 3 years ago. He talked more now and doesn't seem to mind people around him anymore.  
_

_I understood from long ago that Natsume wasn't that cold as people knew him to be. He was just shy. He didn't get along with a lot of people since he was young so that was why he lacked some of those what you call 'people skills'. _

_I chuckled at the thought of a polite and blushing Natsume. That would be so cute, but I like him just the way he is. His cold demeanor and harsh retorts always earned him a title of a delinquent, but I knew he was more than that inside. In his own way he unknowingly made his friends seem special by the way he acted. Ruka knew that, and so does Hotaru even though she would never admit it._

_I knew too, that for me he was special, that I in fact loved him…._

_Still smiling, I was carrying the tray of tea out of the kitchenette and grabbed a blanket from my closet. I pushed through the French doors and saw Natsume standing at the edge of the balcony, his back on me. That was the same spot where I was sanding when I saw him earlier. _

_I studied his back. It has become broad and toned. It was no longer the built of the boy I met long ago at the gates of the Academy, but it was becoming to look like the built of a man. Natsume is becoming a man? I blushed at the thought of it. _

_I looked a him again when I heard him say "Liking the view Polka Dots? If I was anything like that Imai friend of yours, I would be charging you for every second you stare at me." He was smirking._

_'Why you arrogant bastard!' I thought. If eyes could only shoot daggers he would be dead by now. He's not gonna so have this moment. _

_Instead, I just answered "Tough luck jerk, I was just thinking if what was better, to give you a blanket or to let you freeze to death?" for the first time, he didn't argue back. Huh? He's not saying anything? What the?! Is he really okay? Maybe he was just tired from his mission. Yeah. Maybe that was it._

_I placed the tray on the coffee table and picked up the two cups and slinging the blanket on my right arm. I walked to his left side and looked at him. His head was bent back, and he was staring at the moon._

_He…. He…. He….. looked so handsome…. His face was glowing from the moon's rays and his raven hair was reflecting the moon's beams. He was wearing a thick black wool turtle neck that had long sleeves. He had black pants and had on black boots. Simple but very striking. I wondered how his enemies could think of even hurting someone who looked this beautiful. Oh yeah, I forgot. His mask. The Kuro Neko mask that envoked fear to anyone who was unlucky enough to see it._

_I looked back at him more closely. His eyes were different. They weren't the eyes of the mocking and arrogant boy they all knew. They looked serene. So this is how Natsume looks like when he's happy. I smiled then chuckled at the boy beside me._

_I guess I disturbed him with my small laugh because he snapped his head back and his eyes were once again back to those cold crimson eyes. I sighed. Good Mikan, you just ruined the moment with your stupidity, she scolded herself._

_"Here, your tea, and I got you a blanket too. It would be such a hassle having you freeze to death in my balcony." Mikan smirked. Oh well, might as well continue our everyday game of insults and arguments..._

_"Still as stupid as ever, I see." _

_"Whaaaaaat???"_

_"Idiot, I don't get cold because of my alice." _

_"Oh yeah, right, I forgot that. Hehehehe." I laughed._

_"So, what made you so interested in the moon? You were staring at it for a long time." I asked._

_"I was just thinking..." " that even the dark night needs some sort of light. Not a light as intense as the sun but something as vital." He said as he looked lovingly at her._

_"Eeeehhhhh???? Moon? Intense? Vital?" I was getting confused. What does he mean???_

_"What were you doing out here in the cold anyway Polka Dots?" Natsume said after seeing Mikan's confused expression to his previous statement. 'I guess she haven't realized it yet. That it is her that lights up my darkness. Maybe now is still not the time…_

_"I couldn't sleep. So I decided to come out and enjoy the view."_

_" Why weren't you walking around like before and resting at the old Sakura tree instead?"_

_"Somehow I didn't feel safe walking around tonight." "I knew you weren't at the Academy and that means that you were off on a mission. That's why I decided to stay here instead."_

_"And how precisely did you know that I was off on a mission?" _

_Its either Ruka told her or that Imai was spying on me again and told her I was on a mission. They are so gonna get it tomorrow for telling the Baka. _

_Natsume never wanted to let Mikan know about his missions anymore because he got irritated with her nagging and scolding whenever he comes back. But deep inside, Natsume just didn't want Mikan to get worried. He needed her smile. It was for him more than enough reason to live._

_"It was cold. That was why I knew you were not here."_

**_Normal POV_**

_Natsume's eyes grew wide in shock. He felt his cheeks burn with what Mikan had said. He was struck speechless. He would never have thought that this dense, childish, and stubborn girl could say something that led everything about him to her... _

_If a person was smart enough, he could decipher the real meanings behind those words, and Natsume is smart enough. Somehow... Their hearts were connected..._

_It took awhile for Natsume to revert to reality. As he was about to throw an insult to Mikan for her statement he looked to his side and found Mikan fast asleep on one of the lounge chairs. She looked like an angel who decided to descend to earth from heaven. Natsume stared at her. Long eyelashes cast shadows on her lovely face. Her skin glowed with the pale moonlight and her luscious lips showed a small smile. He reached out to touch her face. It was so smooth and soft. It felt like feathers were touching his fingertips. _

_This is heaven and I'm with an angel...  
_

_After realizing that it was already 2 AM. Natsume decided that it was time to leave. He carried the sleeping Mikan in his arms. But as he lifted her up, her scent invaded his senses. She smelled like strawberries. He imagined what it would be like to sleep and wake up at something like this. He shook the thought away. He needed to get Mikan inside the room. He was tired and getting drained as well due to his mission._

_Natsume started walking towards the room with Mikan in his arms. He looked down and saw her snuggle up against his chest. He smiled._

_He laid her down on the bed and covered her with a blanket. When he was about to turn away and leave, he heard Mikan groan and say, "Natsume….. don't leave." She whispered silently but loud enough for Natsume to hear. "She's dreaming." He said, and walked to her side and bent down his head and gave Mikan a kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight my Beloved". He then left the same way that he had come... from the shadows._

_That was how it started that Mikan's balcony had an almost nightly visitor who enjoyed sipping tea with her.  
_

_-_

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

A few moments after Natsume left, Narumi burst in the door. I heard him say something about AAO getting inside the Academy and taking us somewhere to the Northern forest.

The AAO?! No! They're after Natsume!

I glanced around. Everyone's attention was directed at Narumi-sensei. This is my chance I thought. Its now or never. I have to help Natsume.

I slipped silently out of the room and dashed to where I thought Natsume could be. I was already out of the Middle School building and was about to turn the corner heading towards where the shouts were loudest when I collided with something.

"Ouch!" I rubbed my back. I was about getting ready to blast that person's eardrums to kingdom come for stalling my pursuit of Natsume when I heard him speak.

"Baka! I thought I told you to stay inside?! Don't you ever understand a thing that I tell you?"

"But…. But… Narumi-sensei said that the got inside the Academy gates and I know that they're here to get you. They were always after you!"

"I know that Idiot! But I just cant stay behind and watch. Protecting all of you is my responsibility! Don't make it harder for me you baka!" he glared at her. Natsume hoped that Mikan could understand. He didn't want any of his friends to get hurt or worse getting kidnapped by the AAO, especially her…..

Tears were starting to blurr my eyesight and were now sliding down my cheeks. What Natsume said hurt me a lot. It made me feel useless. I just wanted to protect and help him. So... I just make his job harder?

"But! I just want to help you Natsume!" I said through some sobs.

"I don't need your help! Now go back!"

As Natsume shifted his body, I caught sight of the scene behind him. Shock turned to terror when I realized what I have been seeing. Bodies were strewn on the ground. Blood was everywhere!

I started to shake uncontrollably. My legs buckled from under me. I saw smoke and fire break out on the horizon. Was I in hell? "What is this?!" "Nooooooo….." Tears started to flow. Alice Academy, my home, the place where I met my now very dear friends was being ransacked by an army of men in dark clothes.

They're destroying our home!

I cried even harder. The thought of death and despair was new to me. I have no idea how to react to it.

Suddenly, I felt being lifted to my feet and the ugly scene was blocked by something dark and soft. I looked up and saw Natsume was holding me in his arms. I cried on his chest while muttering "I'm scared Natsume. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Mikan. I'll protect you." Natsume hugged me tighter. Then he held my shoulders and looked me in the eyes and said "Now I want you to go look inside and look for the rest of the class. Once you found them, don't get separated okay? I know they are on their way to somewhere safe but they're not that far off yet. You could still catch up." "Now go!" he pushed me away from him.

After taking a few steps back "Come with me Natsume"

"No, you know I can't."

"But Natsume…." I pleaded.

"Go Now Mikan!"

He called me by my name again. I turned around to run back inside the building when I heard a man's voice. I stopped in my tracks and turned to see the owner of the voice.

"Ah! Kuro Neko! I'm glad that you finally showed up. I was beginning to think that you were somewhere else hiding." As the man with dark brown hair and gray eyes finished talking, a number of men and a woman showed up behind him.

"Tch. Who would want to hide from you anyway?"

I felt something strange. These people were not ordinary alices. They were strong... Very strong.

No! Natsume can't figt them alone!

"Natsume! Be careful they're different! Their alices feel different!"

"I thought I told you to go Baka!" Natsume was shocked to see that Mikan was still there. It didn't bother him that these guys were different from those AAO thugs he usually fought but what bothered him was that Mikan was going to see him in his darkness. She was going to see him spill blood and end lives. Knowing her, she would be too devastated. She might not want anything to do with him after this if that happened. she could lose her precious inocence...

Natsume was snapped back from his reverie when he heard the man with brown hair speak again. "So you even brought the nullifier with you, eh Kuro Neko? You're making our job easier by the minute."

What? Natsume thought. Then it dawned on him. They're after Mikan too!!!

"Run you Baka! They're here to get you too!!" Natsume shouted.

I started to run towards the building. The AAO wants me too? Why? Would Natsume be okay?

Natsume heard Mikan's hasty footsteps slowly fading. 'She's gone. Good. She doesn't have to see the monster that I am' Natsume told himself.

"Looks like you're gonna get what you came here for. But sorry to disappoint you that its not what you planned on getting, Idiots!" He smirked and pulled out his infamous Kuro Neko mask from his jacket pocket. They are going to regret coming after me and Mikan, he told himself.

"Come and get me…… if you can"

* * *

-

**Author's note:** This is mi 1st fanfic. Your reviews inspire me to write...


	4. Chapter 4: Loyal

Thank you so much for the reviews.

-

**Chap 4: Loyal**

-

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

-

* * *

**Normal POV**

Back to Class B….

Everyone was filing out of the room quickly and quietly. When they heard Narumi-sensei looking for Mikan, they felt that it was just so like her to rush out and follow Natsume. Everyone sweatdropped, but knowing Natsume, he wouldn't allow anything to happen to the brunette.

The class decided to go on and head to the Northern Forest. They wanted to run back and help Natsume too but they settled to do otherwise.

They knew Natsume did his missions to protect them, and them running into danger of their own free will was like a slap to his face and pride.

They knew that it was better to not get in the way. They should just let Natsume do what he was good at.

He was the sacrifice. They all knew, especially Yuu Tobita, who has become one of the academy's confidant and no longer a stranger to the things that Natsume was forced to do.

He felt like a traitor. He was leaving two of his friends behind. He looked back at the rest of the class and saw them hesitantly trudge towards the forest. Their faces full of worry, some of them shedding tears.

The position that they were in was the last thing anyone could have thought can happen to them. Two of their friends left behind to face the dangers that await them and the rest of them are running to safety. The irony of it all !!!

Yuu was also fighting against heavy steps when he heard one of their classmates speak up.

"We're a bunch of cowards!!! We should go back and help Natsume and the rest of the Academy!!!!" one of the students said.

"Yeah! That's right!!" most of them answered. Heads were then seen turning around and started to head back to the school grounds when they heard Yuu's voice.

"And what help are you able to give Natsume?!"

"We'll help him fight!! Even if it costs us our lives!"

"And would you think that that is what Natsume wants?"

"You're one to talk Tobita, we thought that you are one of his close friends? And yet here you are running with your tail behind your back!" the rest of the class gasped at what the boy said.

Yuu bowed his head. His blond bangs covering his blue eyes. He looked defeated, and for some, he looked guilty.

"You should know that abandoning my friends is the last thing I could do!" shouted a now angry Yuu.

"Do you think that going back there and risking our lives just for some rush of adrenaline is what Natsume wants? To risk our lives and to put Natsume's every effort in trying to protect us in vain?"

"Do you think that I take my responsibilities too lightly? And that is to protect the rest of you?! That was a direct request coming from Natsume himself years ago when he knew that someday, something like this would happen!"

"It breaks my heart to leave them, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I failed them!" tears started to flow from Yuu Tobita's cheeks.

Class B was in aghast. They never saw their class representative ever getting angry, much less breaking down infront of them. They understood why. It was harder for Yuu. Hard for him to turn his back and leave his friends behind. So hard for him to decide between friends and responsibility.

The group of boys that decided to go back now had their heads bent down. Yuu was right. There was no use in acting so harshly. They were not the only ones who felt that they were betraying their friends. It was more complex for those whom they hold dear.

Then they felt it…. Shame…. Shame for acting so selfishly. Shame for not considering the feelings of others. Slowly, they started to walk with the group again.

Yuu was still feeling angry. His blood boiled at the thoughtlessness of some of his classmates. His whole body shook as he fisted his hands at his sides.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see who it was. If it was one of those boys that were trying to go back was touching him, with all his anger then he might have punched those boys' lights out.

But as he looked up, he saw the worried eyes of Anna. He's blue eyes softened. He had always had a soft spot for the said girl. "don't worry Yuu, no one ever doubted your loyalty. They are our friends too and we have faith in them. So, let's get going shall we?" Anna said softly with a smile.

What Yuu didn't know was that the rest of the class was left trembling. They never knew that the polite, soft-spoken, and respectable Yuu Tobita could be so scary when he got angry. Everybody was having sweatdrops. Anna was the only one brave enough to get near him and talk some sense into him.

"Ok guys lets move on!" Anna shouted to everyone while holding on to one of Yuu's arms. She knew that Yuu was tired, physically and emotionally.

Narumi was again struck speechless by Yuu's heavy regard of his responsibility. 'He would become one of the Nation's leaders one day' he whispered to himself. He was also proud of the whole class. They were emotionally maturing. They are able to solve problems of their own now. He smiled at the thought.

On they walked deeper into the Northern Forest.

Anna looked to her side and saw Yuu's hand held up to his forehead. He's having a headache… the exchange of words from before took a toll on him. Anna decided to help.

"Hey Kitsuneme! See anything?" Anna shouted to the flying boy.

"No, nothing that's to be aware of!"

"How about you Koko, sense anything?"

Koko had his back on the group. He and Mochu were at the last of the line. He was walking backwards and facing the trail they left to better focus his alice on anything that he could pick up.

"No, nothing on this end!" he shouted back.

"See, everything is fine Yuu. So don't worry ok?" Yuu gave a wary smile to Anna. He was glad she was there. He couldn't imagine what he could have done without her.

Just as when everybody was starting to relax. Nonoko started running towards Narumi.

"Narumi-sensei!"

"What is it Nonoko-san?"

"I can't find Hotaru and Ruka anywhere!" "I've been looking for them for the past couple of minutes but I can't seem to find them!"

"Ok, has any body seen Imai-san and Nogi-san?" Narumi asked the group of students.

"They're not here sensei!"

After hearing that, Yuu's headache became worse. 'I failed…' he thought.

Narumi saw Yuu's reaction. He placed his hand on the class representative's shoulders and said, "Don't worry Tobita-san. I'll get them back. You are not the only one with responsibility here." Then he flashed them a beautiful smile.

"Demo, sensei…." Yuu stuttered.

"Your orders are to bring these students to safety Tobita-san. I'll see you kids later. Ja!"

"Bring them back safe and sound sensei…. Please…."

Yuu straightened his back and his eyes were again filled with determination. " Lets go people! The hiding place is not that far."

Yuu glanced back. "Minna, come back safely……"

And they started their trek again through the Northern forest.

-

* * *

**Hotaru's POV**

The AAO eh? Betcha they're after that idiot Natsume again. I guess that pervert knew just who they want.

He even dared to look at me and order me to look after the Baka. I knew what he meant. I'm not stupid. He's stupid on the other hand. He doesn't need to tell me that. Idiot.

So the AAO was able to infiltrate the academy huh? I told them to install the new invention I gave them for security purposes. Tch. Damn it! They're so slow!

I saw Mikan standing up. What's with the Baka? And what's with the wide eyes and jaws dropping? What Narumi-sensei was saying was just registering into that thick head of hers I guess.

I admit that she became good at school and all and gotten better with the control of her alice that earned her a three star, but she's still as dense and naïve as ever. I think her intelligence has that off and on switch on which she has no power over. Hehehe. Now, that was funny.

Then I saw her quietly stepping back towards the door. What was she planning on doing? Is she planning on following Natsume? Argh!!!! That Baka!!! How could she be so smart and stupid at he same time???!!!

Yup, smart enough to leave the classroom without anybody noticing her but dumb enough to head straight to danger.

I sighed. I guess I have to save her again, and I know I'm not the only one thinking that.

I looked across the room and saw big blue eyes that were filled with concern. Ruka Nogi. The unspoken guard and defender of Mikan. He was always there for her when I'm not around to save Mikan from her own clumsiness or idiocy. He was like a knight in shining armor. Although, I really couldn't put my finger on it why I think that he always seem sad.

I should be thankful of him though, for financing my experiments. Indirectly I should say, those pictures of him sell like hotcakes, and the sad look in his eyes disappear when he gets angry at me for selling his pictures. Better angry than sad I always thought.

He also saw Mikan exiting the room, and that made him worried.

I motioned my head towards the door and saw him nod. I gracefully stood up, not minding anyone and got out of the room and leaned at the side of the door. I was waiting for a good couple of minutes before I saw the blond sneaking out of the door.

"Oi! What took you so long Nogi?"

"I just wanted to hear the rest of what Narumi-sensei wanted to say, and the counter measures that were being devised." Ruka said hastily, and blushing at the thought of him and Hotaru standing alone at the corridor.

"Well….?"

"Ah… Well what Imai-san?"

"What were the counter measures Nogi?!"

"Oh! That! Narumi-sensei said something about a secret safe hiding place in the Northern Forest and Yuu-san saying that he knew how to get there. That was when I sneaked out."

"Good. Ask some of you animals to follow them.?

"Ehhh…. Why?"

"I swear Nogi I don't know why your brain's turning to mush right now but you better snap out of it right this instant!"

"Hai! Imai-san."

"Let one of those big scary animals go behind them so they wouldn't be followed, and let one of the smaller ones follow them to their destination and let it wait for us at the entrance of the Northern Forest so we would know where to go once we get Mikan."

"Right!" Ruka then walked to the corridor window and whistled. After a few seconds, a hawk landed on his right arm. I looked on as they stared eye to eye then Ruka whisked his arm and the hawk flew away.

I looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Its all taken care of Imai-san." He smiled at me.

I should remember to take a picture of him talking seriously to his animals like that. It would definitely sell.

"Hm."

We started running towards the direction of the building's side entrance. We were abou to reach it when I heard Ruka shout.

"Watch out Hotaru!"

-

-

**Ruka's POV**

I was running beside Hotaru.

Who would ever thought that this little blackmailer cared enough to risk her own life for her bestfriend. I laughed to myself. So, she really is soft on the inside. She's like a female version of Natsume! I laughed harder.

She must have noticed me smiling to myself because she brought out that Dear Hoof Glove of hers and said in a stern voice, "I won't hesitate on using this on you Nogi if you continue to creep me out with that smile of yours".

"So-sorry Imai-san" I said while smiling and scratching my head.

We were nearing the exit of the building when I saw the ceiling was about to give way. Hotaru was just underneath it and she didn't seem to notice. I ran faster and shouted her name.

"Hotaru!!!"

She glanced back. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and pulled her to the side in time. I twisted my body as we started to fall so that it was me hitting the cold hard floor instead of her.

Pain shot through my body. I cringed at the sensation. I was in a sitting position on the floor with my back leaning on the wall. Then I remembered something…. Did I get to her on time?

I looked down at my arms and felt blood and heat invade my cheeks. There she was lying on top of me with her eyes closed and my arms around her. She was breathing regularly. I let out a sigh. Thank god she's safe.

Her skin was lightly powdered with the dust the crashed ceiling blew. Even so, I still could see her smooth porcelain skin and her pink full lips. She's so beautiful I thought. She smelled of lavender and jasmine. It relaxed my senses.

He had taken a liking to the blackmailer years ago. Natsume teased him of having weird tastes in girls to be interested in Hotaru Imai.

Weird? Who would think it weird liking a girl like Hotaru? Just look at her! She's gorgeous! Not minding that she's a blackmailer, cold, stoic, and sadistic, and she's perfect!

I was reaching out to touch her cheeks and feel her smooth skin when she unexpectedly opened her eyes and threw me a menacing gaze.

"Planning on getting even on me Nogi? Or have some of those thoughts from your perverted friend finally rubbed on you?"

"No! Its not anything like that Imai! I was just… just…. Just trying to see if you were still breathing. That's all"

"You sure Nogi? Coz you know I don't mind selling more of these Cinderella pictures of yours." At that, she pulled out pictures of Ruka acting as Cinderella from god knows where and waived it infront of her.

Ruka sweatdropped. Not those pictures again! I thought she stopped selling those!!

"Yeah I'm sure Imai, now give me those pictures!" he snatched them from her hand. Hmmmm…. That was easy…. I think she's planning something else….

Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka.

"Ouch! Hey! I saved your life Imai, you should be thanking me!"

"That was for touching me." Then she turned around slightly to my direction and said, "And thank you for saving me." She smiled then started to walk away.

'Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh??????????????????????' was all my mind could think of.

Hotaru Imai thanked me and smiled?! I was still contemplating on the miracle that happened before me when I heard her saying "Oi! Animal boy! You better get up from there, or I swear if anything happens to Mikan because of your sluggishness, you're gonna taste hell"

She's still scary, I thought.

"On my way Imai!"

We got out of the building and the scene that we beheld was unbelievable. Alice Academy was in a state of riot. Blood and bodies were everywhere! At least not most of them are students.

I looked at my side and saw the ice queen shaking. She was shaking so hard that beads of sweat were sliding down her temples. Stoic and cold as she was, nothing could prepare her for the grim sight infront of us. I reached out and took her hand and squeezed it.

"You alright Hotaru?" I hoped she wouldn't be angry with me for calling her with her first name.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just shocked." she replied. And I saw her regain her composure. She straightened her back and those violet eyes were once again fearless.

She recovers so quickly….

"Now, where's Mikan?" I said.

Not far away, we saw her. She was running towards us. Behind her we saw Natsume being surrounded by men in dark clothes.

I saw Natsume put on his Kuro Neko mask. We have to get out of here quick or its gonna be really ugly.

As Mikan was nearing us, we saw two of the men surrounding Natsume chase after her.

Why would they be interested in her? I thought, they only wanted Natsume? They could take any stronger student from the Dangerous Ability class but why are they putting effort on capturing her?

"Mikan!!" Hotaru yelled. She left my side and started running towards her friend.

"No!!!" "Mikan!!!!!!!" "Hotaruuuu!!!!!!!"

-

-

* * *

Author's note: Hope you liked it .reviews still inspire me... 


	5. Chapter 5: Protect

Sorry for the late update. i was caught up with exams and had to battle out dengue. anyway. thanks for the reviews

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Normal POV **

"Can you see anything ahead Kitsuneme?"

"As a matter of fact, yeah. I see two sempais up ahead."

"Good. Please fly ahead and tell them that class B is here." "Thank goodness we made it safely through Narumi sensei." Said a very anxious Yuu.

A few moments more and the whole class B met with the two high school students that they were told about. They were none other than Tsubasa and Misaki.

"Tobita-san, we're so glad that you're class has finally arrived. You were the last ones. Nurumi-sensei, the other teachers are waiting for you inside, Misaki and I were assigned to wait for you here at the entrance." Tsubasa then looked behind him. A few meters from where they stood was an entrance just like a cave but it disappeared into the ground. And at its mouth were two concrete doors that slid to the side. "We will be safer once we get in." Tsubasa said again.

"Thank you Tsubasa-sempai" was all Yuu could say and Narumi merely nodded to the high school student.

Everyone wasn't in the mood for any chitchat due to the ordeal that happened while they were going through the forest and the worry everyone was feeling for their friends that were left behind.

"Ne, Tobita-san, where is Mikan?"

Everyone exchanged worried looks. "A-ano… She went back to get Natsume and Hotaru and Ruka went back after her." Anna replied.

"What?! How could that happen? We must go back and get her!" shouted Tsubasa.

"I cannot allow that, I cannot allow any more students to be in danger. They are competent students and I trust them that they could take care and help each other." Narumi finally voiced out.

"Demo sensei…"

"I believe that your assignment was to lead us to safety Anjou-san. We will attract the attention of the AAO soldiers if we stay out here any longer." Commanded Narumi but retained a smile plastered on his handsome face.

"Yes, right. Follow us please." It was Misaki who finally decided to speak up and realize the danger all of them were in.

Misaki and Tsubasa now lead the class to the entrance of the cave. They stated their names and password to a machine at the right side of the doors. The stone doors started to slide to the sides revealing stone steps leading down into the earth. Everybody hesitated for a moment. The staircase was dark and was lit by solitary light bulbs that were separated a few meters from each other.

"Don't worry minna. Its alright. Its just a little bit dark but once we get to the bottom it would be better." Tsubasa reassured the middle schoolers. They continued on their trek down the stone steps.

After what seemed to be forever, the class saw the end of the stairwell. It was like coming out of a cave and into a bright clearing. When at last class B reached the bottom of the stairs, they squinted and adjusted their gaze to the bright lights that greeted them. When they finally were able to see clearly, they were surprised to see the magnitude of the place. The ceiling was almost four storeys high. Huge lights hung from above and students and teachers were busy walking around.

"This way please." Misaki led the way.

The rest of the class was still in awe while they followed the two sempais that led their way.

"Wow. This place is huge. It's as wide as a soccer field, and that's only the corridor!" Koko said with wide eyes. "Have you been here before Yuu?"

"No, I was only shown the way leading here but I never got inside."

"We're here. This room can accommodate the entire class. You will find everything you need in there. If you get hungry, you could go to the cafeteria down the corridor on the left side. We will be leaving you for now. We should report your arrival to the Academy Administration. Make yourselves comfortable."

"Thank you very much Tsubasa-kun. Can you show me the way where the teachers are holding their meeting?" Smiled Narumi.

"Of course sensei. Ja ne Yuu-san, Anna… we'll be coming back a little later. All of you should take some rest now."

"Tobita-san, I also recommend that you get some rest, and especially those students who used their alice on our way here. I'm leaving the class in your hands again class president. I'm so sorry I can't stay any longer."

"Its okay Narumi-sensei, we could take care of it from now on." Yuu finally smiled back.

As the two sempais and their homeroom teacher left, the class stared at the double doors infront of them. On a gold plaque was written Class B and under it was written Mr. Narumi.

"I guess they already did with the reservations ne?" Koko laughed while scratching his head. Everyone smiled at the irony of everything. The attack was a surprise to them but here they were standing infront of a room that was clearly made especially for them.

Yuu finally stepped up to the doors and opened them. Another shock greeted the class. Inside was another corridor with doors at the sides. On every door there were four slots and four names written on them. "I guess, they even took the time to take care of our sleeping arrangements." Mochu sneered.

Everybody got in and stared to look for their names and their respected rooms. On every room were four beds, four closets, four study tables and their own bathroom. Yuu finally found his room and walked over to his bed and sighed. It has been a rough day. He was about to lie down on the bed when he heard a knock on his door.

"Yes? Who is it?"

"Its me Anna. Can I come in?"

"Hai."

Anna twisted the doorknob and opened the door a little. She peaked inside and saw Yuu sitting on his bed. He saw her and nodded his head as a sign that it was okay for her to come in.

"Uhmm… Yuu-chan, I know this isn't the best time but the rest of the class was wondering where THEIR room should be since they decided that they should stay together." With that said, Anna opened her hands to show four names written on labels for the doors. They were Mikan's, Natsume's, Hotaru's, and Ruka's names.

"We should put them on the first room Anna so that it would be easier for them to get some rest when they get back." Yuu smiled to Anna.

"Oh yeah, right. How could I forget. Thanks Yuu-chan. You should get your rest as well." "Thank you Anna."

After Anna left, Yuu dropped himself back on the bed. He placed his arm across his eyes to cover them from the bright light. "Guys, I hope you're all okay." He murmured.

* * *

**Ruka's POV**

"No!!!!" "Mikan!!!" "Hotaru!!!!"

Hotaru ran infront of me to get to Mikan first. The two men that was chasing Mikan was getting nearer. ' She's not gonna make it! I've got to do something! Come on Ruka think for crying out loud!'

Then an idea popped into his head and he started to whistle. Just as the two men were about to grab Mikan's hand, a giant eagle came out of nowhere and dove for their faces and started to peck and scratch.

The two men shouted in pain and tried in vain to shoo away the large bird. Hotaru was able to get Mikan and ran back to Ruka's side.

"Are you okay Mikan? How about you Hotaru?" asked Ruka.

"We're fine Nogi. Good thinking on the eagle. I thought you were just going to stand there and stare."

This woman is really amazing. Ruka thought. She's complementing me and insulting me at the same time. Ruka could only sigh.

"Look here Antonio, I think we've got more company." A man with light brown hair cut high at the sides said to the man on his side that was shorter and was bald.

"Heh! Yeah and one of them is cute too! I'm gonna like playing with her." He was referring to Hotaru and eyed her maniacally from head to foot.

"You could have the short haired one, the pesky pigtails is mine!" Franco sneered.

While the two men were fighting which girl was theirs, I saw Hotaru bring out her Baka Gun, or should I say BAKA GUN. The thing was huge! Not like the things she uses on me or Mikan. This thing was different and you could see that this "thing" could cause serious injury to anyone who was unlucky enough to be its target.

I saw Hotaru take aim. The two thugs didn't even seem to notice it. It was either they were dumb or something else….

Hmmmm…. Maybe its something else…. No one could be stupid enough to fight and let their guards down.

Hotaru fired. It hit the bald guy first and sent him soaring in the air and back to the ground with a loud slam. The guy named Franco was fortunate enough to dodge Hotaru's baka gun and leaped a few meters back.

"Like I'll ever gonna let you touch us Ugly."

"You heard that Antonio? She called you ugly. Hahahahaha…"

"I was referring to the both of you Stupid!"

"Why you!"

"Never mind. In a couple of minutes you wouldn't be that cocky anymore girl!" the bald man named Antonio stood up and dusted his pants like nothing happened. Like he wasn't sent soaring in the air. "Enough playing!"

I tensed after hearing what that man said. I was right. Their guard wasn't down at all. They were testing us. They waited for us to make the right move. I couldn't blame Hotaru for losing her cool. When it came to protecting Mikan she could be a little compulsive, and I think she got irritated by the way the ugly short man was eyeing her.

I hated those men. The way they looked at the two girls beside me gave me chills. The gentleman in me was going wild! Never could have I imagined someone making moves on the two most precious girls to me!

I was raging inside. I wanted them to taste pain. All the anger I felt bottled up all these years started to surface. But then I felt a slap on my forehead. I touched my forehead where she slapped me when I heard her talk to me.

"Its one of my inventions Nogi, its supposed to make you faster. Close your mouth and stop trying to look at it, you look like an idiot."

I looked back at her and saw her slap something on her right thigh. It looked like adhesive bandages.

"Hey how come I don't get one?" cried Mikan. "I wanna be fast and fight too."

"How stupid can you get Baka? If we let you fight we might as well hand you out to them on a silver platter. Although that would save us more time and effort…"

"You're so mean Hotaru! I just didn't want to be so useless."

"Ok Baka. Be useful and get out of our way!" Hotaru then hastily pushed Mikan further back and left her speechless.

I looked at Mikan. She looked so helpless, and with pleading eyes tried to get my sympathy. I looked back to Hotaru if she would consider her decision but all she did was show her new baka gun and my mind was set. "No Mikan you cant help."

I heard her whimper and say something I couldn't quite hear. I focused my attention back to the two men infront of us and to Hotaru who was clearly the game master between the two of us.

"Don't even think of chickening out Nogi or I swear you'll be in Hell's deep of humiliation tomorrow morning." I swallowed hard with what she said. She's blackmailing me again, although there really is no need for it.

"Don't worry Imai-san I'm not about ready to desert my friends, run tail and hide."

"That's good to know Nogi."

"Get ready, here they come."

And like a choreographed move, both Hotaru and Ruka jumped to their sides to avoid the attacks of the two AAO men.

They dodged, punched and kicked with speed that was uncanny. Even Mikan was trying hard to follow their moves.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Hotaru and Ruka moved so that their backs were to each other. "Time to bring out your animals Nogi. My speed bandages are not gonna last that long anymore."

"Gotcha Imai-san."

"Cover me now!"

Hotaru jumped high and was surrounded by a flock of crows. The enemy stopped their attack. "Where the hell is she?" Shouted Antonio.

"I'm right here Ugly." Hotaru emerged from the flock of crows and landed a square kick on the face of the man named Antonio. His head swung from the impact of Hotaru's kick.

"Now Nogi!"

After the command a big brown bear came out of the trees and tackled the man named Franco. "Ahhh! Get off me!!!"

One man was unconscious and the other man was pinned down by a bear.

"I guess that went well Imai-san." Ruka smiled to Hotaru.

"Don't get your hopes up too high yet Nogi. Look."

"I thought I said no more playing you brats!!" the man with the bear shouted. With that said. Strong winds started to blow. A tornado was starting to form.

"Wind alice." Hotaru whispered.

The tornado grew bigger and it lifted off the bear from the man. Carried it across the field and started to head towards Hotaru and Ruka.

"No stop it! You'll hurt it!" Ruka shouted.

"Okay." The man laughed.

The last thing Ruka saw was the huge back of the bear coming nearer and nearer. He tried to move but he wasn't fast enough. The bear was thrown towards him. Ruka was swept by the bear and was pinned against the tree. Their impact against the tree and the bear's sheer weight rendered poor Ruka unconscious.

Mikan gasped and ran towards Ruka. "He's breathing but he won't answer me!" shouted Mikan.

"Tch. You're gonna pay for that." Hotaru told the man in an icy tone.

"Or else what are you going to do brat?"

"This." Hotaru fired her baka gun but the wind protected the man from getting hit.

"Hoy Antonio! Get up and get rid of that brat's toy for me. It is starting to be really annoying."

The other man stood up. Brushed his pants again like nothing happened. "Sure." He snorted.

Hotaru took a step back. She wasn't sure what the enemy meant by taking away her 'Toy'. How were they planning to do that? She thought.

Just then, lightning struck her baka gun. Lightning that wasn't like Jinno-sensei's. it was stronger and solid. Her baka gun exploded to tiny bits. The explosion sent Hotaru flying back. Fragments from her baka gun hit Hotaru from all parts of her body. It ripped her uniform and scratched her skin. Hotaru landed on the ground a few meters away from once where she stood.

"Hotaru!!!" Mikan ran to Hotaru's side and lifted her friend's head gently. "Hotaru! Are you okay?"

"I'm not okay you idiot. Run Mikan. I can't protect you any longer."

"No Hotaru! I wont leave you!"

"Idiot." Hotaru then closed her eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

Mikan felt so helpless. "Its my fault Hotaru and Ruka are hurt." Mikan cried. She cried for her friends who got hurt. She cried for her friend who was still fighting. She cried for the academy that was being destroyed. She cried for being so helpless.

Mikan was yanked back to reality when strong, rough hands pulled her hair and made her stand up. "Your friends risked their lives protecting you and still you didn't run. What an idiot." The man named Franco said.

"Let go of me you jerk! Let go!"

But the man shifted his hold on her jacket and started to drag her back to where the other AAO goons were and fighting against Natsume. "There's a nice show over there brat and I wanna see it."

"You let go of me!"

Mikan twisted her body. To her surprise she got free of the man's hold. She ran a good few meters away from him. When she looked back she saw shock in the man's ayes as her jacket in his grasp was turning to ash.

"What the hell?"

* * *

Author's note: Please review guys. 


	6. Chapter 6: Light

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Thanks to all those who reviewed.

* * *

Mikan's jacket disappeared. 

"What the?" Said Franco. "What did you do girl?! Don't play games with us!"

"I… I… didn't do anything." Mikan was shocked. How did that happen? She thought. 'Now is my chance, I got to get away.'

As Mikan turned to stand up and run, she felt something move past her. "More wind?" she was getting frustrated, she needed to get away from those two, she needed to get Hotaru and Ruka some help. "Wont you guys ever leave me alone?"

Mikan was filled with rage and frustration that she even though she couldn't, she thought that she has to stop them. her firend were in danger. As Mikan turned her head back to where the two AAO goons were, well, what she saw unnerved her.

There standing in between her and the AAO guys that were after her was none other than Persona…

"Need some help Little Kitty?" He grinned.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_2 Months Ago_

**Persona's POV**

_"Hatsuki! I have a mission for you." Persona called the boy with teleportation alice who was also in the dangerous abilities class. Persona had command of a lot of students in the said class to do his missions and everyone there was afraid of him. Well, except for our Black Cat that is and he was Persona's favorite._

_"Ahhh… Yes Sir." He answered back. He walked toward Persona. He was a high school student of the academy, a little thin and lanky but looking atthe way he walked and moved you would know that he was trained for stealth. He was like one of those ninjas of the old times. He had black hair and dark eyes that suited him in the shadows. Persona always made him do reconaissance for natsume's missions and he never failed once._

_"This is just a reconnaissance mission. Easy in and out. You are ordered not to encounter with the enemy, clear? You will have no back up so that means if you slip, you're on your own." Persona said as though he couldn't care less to what could happen with the boy._

_"Hai, Persona sensei."_

_"I want you to retrieve a file from this location." Persona pointed out in the map. "Your mission starts at 10 pm." then Persona started to walk away, "that is all Hatsuki." Just before he was out of sight he heard the boy say something._

_"Ahhmmm… Sir, can I borrow the map?" Hatsuki was sweating profusely. He didn't want to anger Persona of all people. Well, he thought, its better to get the mission done than not because he forgot the location. _

_Hatsuki was still bowing his head and his eyes closed waiting for Persona's reply or rather beating because of his lack of ability. when a few seconds passed and he didn't hear anything from Presona. 'I guess he left already' and gave out a sigh._

_"Here." Persona threw the map at Hatsuki and he caught it. "Make sure you get it done Hatsuki, or else…"_

_Hatsuki swallowed hard. "Hai! Arigato Persona sensei". Thank goodness I didn't make him mad. Hatsuki smiled to himself._

_At 3 AM the following day…_

_"Have you gotten what I told you to get for me Hatsuki?" Persona emerged from the bushes at the back part of the Northern Forest where they usually met._

_"Yes, I have it here sensei." Hatsuki handed out a folder that he pulled from his jacket._

_"Good. You are dismissed and will be contacted for your next mission." he started walking away, which was a sign that the mission was over and that he was dismissed._

_"Thank you Persona sensei."_

_Persona took the folder from Hatsuki and read what's inside. "Looks like the AAO are planning a surprise party huh?"_

_"Only problem is, it doesn't say when…" _

_Persona then jumped from branch to branch in the enormous trees of Alice Academy and heading straight for the Headmaster's office._

_The Headmaster's Office..._

_"Persona, if what these files say is true, then Alice Academt will be under a full blown attack from the AAO?" the Headmaster stood from his table._

_"That is what I understand sir." Persona replied still calm and collected at one of the corners of the Headmaster's office. the Headmaster was sure in distress by how he looked. _

_"I suggest that we use the Shelter for this Headmaster." _

_"The Shelter? Ah yes. Right. It has been finished years before and I suppose we'll be trying it out very soon. I will organize the whole Academy so that everyone will be able to reach it safely. Thank you again Persona-san for your diligence and efficiency." the Headmaster bowed in Persona's direction._

_"I'll be leaving now Headmaster." and he headed for the door to leave._

_"I know you are most feared here Persona-san, but what would we ever do without you." The Headmaster whispered to himself._

_Snapped out of his reverie by the seriousness of this event, the Headmaster started to formulate his plans. "I Should get to work too." He pushed a button to summon his secretary. When she appeared behind the door, the Headmaster began barking his orders for the counter-plan on AAO's attack._

_"Oh, and Tokiko-san, send in all the advisers and class representatives from all the school divisions."_

_"All of them sir?" the secretarty questioned wide-eyed._

_"Yes, all of them. So God help us, we need all of them."_

* * *

This Morning… 

"BOOOOOM!!!!"

The grounds shook and the trees rattled. "So the attack is today huh? Such a waste for a beutiful day to end in bloodshed." Persona was standing outside one of the Middle School Buildings and spying on his Kuro Neko, a hobby of his that made his favorite student detest him even more. He lazily stood up from the branch where he was sitting and stole one last glance at Natsume's tense face.

"We'll be seeing each other very soon then Natsume…" He jumped through the branches heading at the sound of the explosion.

He reached the building that was right infront of the Academy gates and sat himself at the edge of the roof and looked at the scene below him. He wasn't planning on playing a part on this charade he thought.

The Dangerous Ability class was starting to form a defensive line infront of the Academy Gates. "Now, they'll be starting to play." A smile crept on Persona's lips. "This would be good training for them and I would be able to evaluate their actions. I Hope someone slips so I could punish them when I'm bored."

As the minutes passed, Persona saw that the DA class was having the upper hand of the fight. "Hmpf! Weaklings! They dare to attack Alice Academy at this manner? Pathetic! Even those lower level DA students are kikcking their ass"

Then something struck him. He looked down again at the scene below him. He scanned every mask that each DA class student wore.

"Kuro Neko is not here."

"Hmm... I wonder why..."

"So I see... It's a diversion. Good one Reo, you almost pulled it off and you almost had me that time. I must say you're getting smarter everytime you do this."

Persona went around the Academy, thinking what else Reo wanted to get. The large sacrifice of lives for their part must be due to the importance of what they will get in return for their attack. Its clear that they were not here to take down the whole of the Academy, they just wanted something. What is it?

When Persona was about to turn and head to another direction, "Not here I guess." he heard someone yell.

"Hotaru! Ruka!"

Its that girl's voice, the one always with Natsume. What is she doing here? They're supposed to be in the Shelter by now. "Oh well, better see what the Little Kitty is up to." he stepped to the edge of the Middle School building and saw Mikan Sakura with two men trying to catch her. To his right he saw two other students, Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi, both lying on the ground and unconscious.

To the far side of his left he saw Natsume. Encircled by a group of men obviously from AAO but their uniforms he never saw before."New uniforms? Hmm... Interesting Reo, you should surprise me like this more often." he chuckled.

His view snapped back to Mikan and her pursuers when one of them said that they were there to get her and the Black Cat.

"So, this was your plan Reo? But why the girl I wonder?"

She was gonna be caught. Clumsy girl! "Oh well, nobody touches what is mine.And everything inside Alice Academy is mine" As persona said that, he jumped down and touched Mikan's jacket and it turned to ash. His movement too fast for any of them to see.

They didn't see me. Tch. such weaklings. They haven't noticed it when I approched them. Its no fun not being acknowledged he thought so he stepped right in the middle of the girl and the two men.

**Mikan's POV**

"Need some help Little Kitty?

Mikan couldn't speak. She was stunned to see the most feared man in the Academy standing right in front of her and much less offering her some help. He stood in front of her with his spiky hair, his black coat, and his white mask. He materialized the word fear. His aura was menacing and frightful that could give any man that could stand before him a run for his money.

"Per… Per… Persona sensei… we need to help Natsume!" Mikan shouted. Tears started to fall, she was so afraid. She didn't know if she was afraid of Persona, of the two AAO goons, of her friends, or for the life of Natsume.

"We have to get rid of these two first, ne Little Kitty?" she was still facing his back but she could see a smirk on the side of his lips. it gave her goosebumps. How could someone think of smiling at a time like this she thought.

"Yes, well, he's wind and he's lightning." Mikan pointed out to the two.

As soon as Mikan stopped talking, Persona dashed out at the enemies. The sight was amazing. Their movements were so fast that Mikan couldn't hardly see them. Persona was like a monster. He moved so fast that if she blinked he could disappear right in front of her.

It was obvious that the two were afraid of Persona. They knew who he was. Sweat was trickling down their temples and their hands trembled at their sides.

Persona went at them again, they were only able to defend their bodies. "He's too fast. What is he a Devil?" gasped Franco. They will be soon out of breath with all this dodging. 'We have to fight back.' He thought. "Antonio use your alice together with mine!"

As Persona was beginning to charge at them again, he was blown back by a strong wind and saw a tornado with lightning spiraling with it. The two men behind it were grinning.

"Now let's see how you will get near us Persona! That wind will slow you down and those lightning bolts will kill you in a second! Hahahaha!" Franco laughed maniacally.

The tornado was getting closer to Persona and Mikan. "Better move back Little Kitty." he covered her with his right hand and at the same time pushed her back.

"What's your star ranking now Kitty?"

"Uh… Eh… I think this isn't the time to be asking me about that Persona sensei…"

The tornado swiftly moved closer to the both of them.

"Kyaa!" Strong arms picked up Mikan from where she was, and was now a good few meters away from the tornado.

"Don't make me ask again Little Kitty." he hissed.

Mikan trembled, he's angry she thought. Surely this is a man who always got what he asked. "Uh… I'm a three star now and I could use my alice at will."

"That's good to hear. Now when I give you the signal use your alice to nullify that tornado."

"But, Persona sensei your alice will be nullified too."

"Just the way I like it." that smirk displaying again on his porcelain face.

"Now!"

Mikan closed her eyes and blue light emanated from her. The tornado started to dwindle which confused Franco and Antonio. "Don't stop Antonio!"

"Its not me Franco, I can't use my alice!"

"Well, well, well, not so tough now without your alice huh?"

They trembled again. They knew they were helpless.They knew that their last chance for survival was gone. They knew their end was at hand.

"Lets play." Persona smiled baring his perfect white teeth.

**Natsume's POV**

'Tch! These people are irritating! I hope Mikan and the others are safe.' Natsume thought.

At the corner of his eye, he saw Hotaru and Ruka come out of the building. 'At least someone's out here to take her to safety.'

Then that leader of their's ordered two of his goons to go after the Baka. 'Tch! Their getting more irritating by the minute!'

Then their leader stepped up front. " I am Learson and I lead this group, come with us peacefully and we assure you that you will not be harmed."

Natsume stood up in a lazy manner and scratched his temples. But inside, he was tense his eyes took in every detail of his enemies and calculated every possible strength and weakness they had.

"You better take your minions and get the hell out of our academy instead of barking orders at me old man." Natsume stood his ground.

"Why you arrogant brat! We were giving you a choice!" A woman replied from among the group.

"What if I gave YOU a choice? Lets say you leave now and you get to take home, what, lets see, maybe your lives." Natsume smirked beneath his mask.

"I wish that we have resolved this in another way Kuro Neko-san." Learson said quite sadly.

"Brother! Let me fight him!" the woman spoke again.

"Lianna? Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I always wanted to fight the famous Black Cat."

"Very well."

"Oi! You two done with your meeting? I still have a lot of things to do you know. Homework and stuff."

The woman gritted her teeth. "You will pay for your insults brat!" then she charged.

Along with her were four more men that followed her orders and fought with her against Natsume.

The woman had a shield alice and she was using it to defend herself and her group from Natsume's fire.

"Listen old lady, you can't use that shield forever and you can't keep on fighting in defensive mode. This isn't fighting, this more like dodging. You're boring me to death is maybe your tactic huh?"

"You haven't seen my alice yet brat!" the woman shouted back. As she did, the shield that emanated from her right arm started to change its shape. it was starting to form a scythe. "You were saying Kuro Neko? I might be just the ne to beat you and break down that pride of yours." She was grinning wildly.

"You see, we were trained to use our alices in the most possible way we could, not only for defense but for attacking as well." she spoke again. They started to attack him, only this time Natsume was the one being pushed back.

'Tch they're fast.' Natsume said to himself after about 5 mins of fighting.

He was getting hit at random parts of is body. Lianna landed a sidekick and sent Natsume skidding back a few meters. He tasted blood on his mouth while he slowly rose up.

"Not so confident now eh Kuro Neko?"

"Tch! Shut up you hag!"

**Mikan's POV**

He wants me to do what? She asked herself. Use my alice? But that would render Him unable to use his alice too!

He was saying something about a signal or something. My head was hurting. Im getting confused.

"Now!" I heard him say. I shouldn't hesitate. We should help Natsume! "Aahh!"

I felt energy coming from inside my body. My hair and clothes were flapping because of the force radiating inside of me. I have used my alice before but not in this situation. I have to give it my best.

What's this? There's something funny with my alice. I looked down at the rest of my body. As always, I was giving off a blue light. But what is this cold I'm feeling. Its coming from my chest. I clutched my uniform trying to find the source of the cold.

Black light!?

Black light was coming out of my chest.What the?! What's happening to me?! It's traveling down to my arms and legs. I started to panic, i couldn't breathe.

"No! Stop!"

All the light that was coming out of me was suddenly sucked back inside again. I felt weak. What was that black light?

Sweat was forming at her forehead and temples. She was breathing heavily while clutching her chest.

I was snapped out of my trance when I heard someone speak, I looked up and saw Persona, and all the memories of the last hour came flooding back.

"Not bad Little Kitty." He told me.

I saw the two bodies ahead of me. They were dead. They weren't gonna stand up now and brush off the dust just like nothing happened would they? Just like what they did when Ruka and Hotaru attacked them.

I hated them and I didn't regret what Persona did to them.

"Natsume?!"

I stood up and ran back to where Natsume was.

What I saw shocked me. Natsume was standing in the middle of five people and he had cuts and bruises everywhere.

"No, Natsume…" I looked for Persona and found him a few yards back.

"We have to help him Persona sensei! Or else he's gonna die!" I pulled at one of his sleeves that earned me a death glare from the man. i quickly took my hands off him.

"No, this is his fight. And I'd like to watch." Persona showed his sinister smile to Mikan.

"You won't help him?! Why?! He's your student! I hate you!" Mikan started to cry. Her hope of saving Natsume dwindling.

Helpless… Why am I so helpless? Mikan asked herself.

I don't want to be helpless anymore!

With a new resolve Mikan ran to Natsume's direction.

**Natsume's POV**

Natsume was again pushed back and skidded to the ground with one of his knees nearing the ground and his left hand holding on the grass for added balance.

'Tch. They're good and I'm getting beat up.'

"So how does it feel Kuro Neko to fight against someone with the same level of your skill? Hahaha!"

"I thought I told you to shut up old hag!" my body hurts. I should finish this soon or I'm gonna pass out from all these wounds.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You should be a little more nicer to us now Kuro Neko coz you'll be working with us after we beat you up senseless. Get him."

"No! Stop!"

That voice. No it can't be. Mikan, I told her to get out of here!

"Stop it! Don't hurt him!" Mikan shouted again.

"Too late for that now girl!" the woman sneered back. "Get them both!"

As the AAO group was advancing on Mikan, as Persona was swooping down to get her, as Natsume stood to snatch her away from the advancing enemy… Blue light blinded them.

It was coming from Mikan. Once Natsume's eyes adjusted to the light he saw that something black was creeping up on Mikan's body.

"Oi Polka! What are you doing?"

Mikan turned her head slowly and smiled at him. "Run Natsume, please. Get away from me."

"No, I won't leave you!"

"Please, Natsume its my alice, there's something else in it. I don't want you to get hurt."

"No." Natsume's words were cut short. Persona rendered him unconscious.

"Arigato sensei, please get away as far as you can."

Without a word Persona left with Natsume. He knew something was wrong. The day he saw that girl he knew her alice wasn't ordinary. She had those funny colors around her and now those colors were combining to form one color… Black.

"Hey girl! What are you even thinking? We know you could only nullify alices, what you are doing is useless coz we could still fight without our alice."

"I know." Mikan replied and gave a sad smile. ' I hope Natsume's far enough. I can't hold it in much longer.'

The black light traveled to her entire body and started spreading outwards through her back looking like black feathered wings covering her initial blue light.

Learson saw this and dread filled his heart. 'this wasn't what we knew about her alice, she's supposed to be just a nullifier!'

"Lianna get out of there! Its dangerous!"

"Don't be kidding brother she's just a nullifier, the AAO will have what they came for."

"No Lianna!"

Black light devoured the shining blue light. It radiated. It was powerful. It bent the tress that were standing at the sides. In the middle of it was a girl. Hair flying in the air, she looked like a black angel…

Learson and his other troops were able to evade the incoming black light but it was too late for his sister and her squad…

Persona dropped Natsume to the ground. They were far enough from the black light. "What exactly did you do little Kitty?"

* * *

**Author's note:** Hope you like it and don't forget to review. 


	7. Chapter 7: Retreat

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

A/N: Hope you enjoy and hope you submit a review. this chapter's kind of short coz I got so sleepy already while writing it. Thanks so much to those who reviewed in the previous chapters by he way.

-

-

* * *

_Flashback _

-

"What exactly did you do little kitty?"

-

* * *

-

**Learson's POV**

**- **

"No Lianna!" screamed Learson. The remaining members of his squad held him back and dragged him away from the coming black light.

"Let me go! I order you to let me go!" Learson struggled with the men holding his arms. "No sir! We cannot let you. You are our leader and we have to save you even if it means that we fail our mission." One of the men holding Learson said.

"No! Let me go! The rest of you can escape but for my sister and my pride I cannot run away! Now let me go!". "I'm sorry sir but it is a direct order from Reo that we bring you back now". Learson then felt pain in the right side of his neck. 'Tranquilizer…' he thought. 'They're putting me out'.

Learson was still struggling when he felt his arms and legs go weak. "No! Liannaaaa!". He dropped to his knees. Energy draining out of his body.

A hundred meters away he could see his sister and her squad being enveloped by the black light. His sight was blurring, he was about to lose consciousness. 'I have to give them one last order' he thought.

"Bring her back…" Learson slumped on the ground unconscious. One of the men in his squad carried him on his shoulders and ordered half of the squad to remain to investigate and recover the bodies of their comrades. "You heard him men. Bring her back." With that order they left. Disappearing in the shadows of the night.

* * *

- 

**Persona's POV**

**- **

'Tch. That girl… what have she done?' he thought.

He looked at the unconscious body of Natsume on the ground where he dropped him. "Hmpf! Looks like you were saved by your girlfriend Natsume. For all those years of training and you end up being saved by a girl. Tsk tsk tsk…"

"Mi… kan…" Natsume was trying to stand but wobbled.

Persona rendered Natsume unconscious again.

"Its not yet time for you to be up yet Kuro Neko. She wouldn't want you to see it..." He whispered to himself.

In truth, he too, felt the chill coming from the girl. Her alice was different. It was energy of a different sort. Something from his instinct told him to heed her warning and get away as far as possible. It didn't scare him though. It fascinated him. But as with everything else, something different should be dealt with caution and suspicion, and not to get into something you aren't quite aware of.

"You really are something Little Kitty… Sorry I can't watch the rest of the show though. Got to get those two to the hospital right away." Persona looked at he two unconscious bodies of Ruka and Hotaru and hauled them to each of his shoulders. He left Natsume at the building's roof, still unconscious.

"Don't you go anywhere now Kuro Neko. I'll be back for you." Persona jumped and leaped towards the medical center of the academy.

After he left Imai and Nogi at the care of Subaru at the hospital, Persona made his way again for the place where he left Natsume but not without ordering another from the DA class students to follow him.

As he made his way through, he saw that the AAO forces were retreating, being pushed back by students and some teachers of the academy with offensive alices.

"Hmpf! Weaklings!"

-

-

**Mikan's POV**

**- **

'I hope Persona sensei got Natsume far from here.' Mikan thought. 'I can't hold it any longer.'

"Aaaahhhhh!!!!!!!" Mikan shouted as the power inside her forced itself out.

Black light that emanated from her increased its range. Creating a black bubble of 300 meters in diameter or so. Everything in its path was taken into the black light.

After a few seconds the bubble started receding. Quietly making its way back to its center. Then disappeared all together, back to where it came from. Back to Mikan…

"Natsume…" Mikan whispered as unconsciousness took over her.

She dropped to the ground barely breathing. Her hair a mess around her. Her uniform torn and crumpled.

And everything around her dead…

Persona's POV

"Natsume should be in the hospital by now". He ordered the student whom he ordered to follow him to bring Natsume to the hospital.

"Now where's the Little Kitty…"

He went back to the place where he left her. At the edge of the campus, at the Northern Forest.

When he arrived, his eyes grew wide. What he saw stunned him.

There on the middle of the field was Mikan, but everything that surrounded her in a diameter of several hundred meters, was dead…

The grass, the trees, and those AAO that attacked Natsume seemed dead.

He walked slowly inside the circle of death, the grass cracked like eggshells under his feet, he looked around the trees that a few hours ago had green leaves, but now, they were brown. A gentle breeze passed through and all of the leaves in the trees flew with it.

The trees were now bare. The trees too were dead.

He made it closer to where Mikan was lying.

Suddenly, he heard rustles from across the trees. A man emerged, then a few more. He recognized them as some of the members of AAO who fought with Natsume a while ago.

He advanced on them, and they retreated.

"We do not wish to fight. We only wish to recover what is ours." One of the men said and directed his gaze at the bodies on the ground.

As much as Persona wanted to squeeze the life out of their necks, he also wanted them out of his sight. They disgusted him. He thought of them as weaklings and not even worthy of any minute attention from him.

"Do what you want and get out of my sight as soon as you can, but remember that if I see any of you again, in this academy or if you mistakenly cross my path anywhere in the world, I will no longer be so generous to let you live."

The man bowed and ordered the other men to pick up the bodies. As they were leaving, he turned around and bowed and said "Arigato."

"Tch. You wont be so thankful after I hunt you down…" Persona said. The nerve of the AAO of attacking the Academy infuriated him. "They would pay."

Then, the muscles of his face eased. "The hunt would get better if I let them run for a while. Hehehehe." An evil smile spread across his smooth face.

He turned and looked at the girl lying on the ground.

"What do we have here? Little Kitty passed out eh? What a shame, with all that power you released, you too were overwhelmed. Useless."

He picked her up and carried her, back to the dorms. He wasn't going to bring her to the hospital. She was breathing normally now and those doctors could be so nosy. This was something that was better not to be known by other people.

He knew which room she occupied. Numerous times he watched Natsume go to her balcony after every mission and her offering him tea. He watched and listened to their conversations while crouching in the shadows of the trees.

He landed on her balcony, without making a sound and opened the doors leading to her room. He was assaulted by the scent of the room.

"Hmmm… Strawberries…" then he looked at her. He was carrying her in his arms and was still unconscious.

"Better not let anybody know of your secret yet Little Kitty." He gently placed Mikan on the bed and covered her with the blanket. He looked at her for a while. Even with messed hair and dusty clothes, that girl still looks beautiful and peaceful as she slept, Persona thought. "I guess Natsume would have thought of knocking her out cold too as compared to her irritating and hyperactive self."

Persona left the room the same way that he came. He headed out to look for the Headmaster.

* * *

**Headmaster's Office**… 

-

"It has been confirmed sir that all of the AAO members that attacked the Academy have retreated and are now out of the premises."

"Thank you Tokiko-san for that report. We can now breathe easily…" the Headmaster smiled at his secretary. "That would be all."

The secretary bowed her head then headed for the door and went out.

The Headmaster turned his head to the side and said, "Now, Persona-san, I would also like to hear of your report."

Persona narrated what has happened on the other side of the academy. Where no other people were able to see, of what happened to Hoaru Imai, Ruka Nogi, Natsume Hyuuga, and especially to Mikan Sakura.

"So, Ms Sakura has another alice… and it killed everything it enveloped." The Headmaster rested his chin on both his hands. "She would be targeted again by the AAO now that they know of what she can do. How do we protect her?"

"May I suggest something sir…" Persona said as he stepped out of the shadows.

* * *

- 

A/N: well... that's for this chapter... I promise to write the next one a little longer... Don't forget to review...


	8. Chapter 8: Dream

AN: sorry for the long update guys. hehehe. i was stuck on some school stuff

Disclaimer: GA is not mine

-

* * *

-

"May I suggest something sir…" Persona stepped out of the shadows.

-

* * *

Normal POV

After a day of the AAO attack, the Academy was slowly bringing everything to order. Repairs were hastily done to the damaged buildings and every person hurt was given medical attention.

Students were still living in the shelter thou because of the repairs being done to their dormitories and to avoid hazardous circumstances during the renovations.

Yuu still led class B. All of them still worried that four of their classmates have not returned from the day of the attack. Teachers were avoiding their questions on where and how Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume were doing. All they answered was that they didn't know…

In reality, the teachers couldn't actually give them answers because they too do not know what happened to the four students concerned. All they knew was that Persona had forbidden entrance to a certain section of the hospital and the medical staff assigned on that section kept their mouths shut.

What the rest of the Academy do not know is that in the three rooms that were on the restricted section of the hospital were the names Ruka Nogi, Hotaru Imai, and Natsume Hyuuga….

* * *

-

Headmaster's Office…

"Are you sure that that is the only way Persona-san?" The Headmaster looked tiredly at the masked man at his side.

"Yes, it is."

"It is too dangerous for the Academy to let her stay here. Unless we know what powers she posses and if it could even be actually controlled, there is no other way to let her stay here."

"I have always felt that, that girl Narumi brought through our gates five years ago was special but, to be able to do what you said she did was beyond my imagination." The Headmaster answered.

"I would rather kill her than risk another attack from the AAO." Persona said with a grin.

The idea of those big brown eyes of hers getting scared thrilled the man. It made him smile. It was a perfect idea, it was like killing two birds with one stone. No AAO attacks and no irritating distraction for his favorite Kuro Neko.

"You are too harsh Persona-san."

Persona answered with a smirk.

"My job is to guard the Academy and its students. And if that means that I must eliminate a risk then I shall do it, whether that risk is a student or a faculty of the Academy."

The Headmaster's face was then serious for he thought of the truth in Persona's words.

Guardian… Risk… Student… words that played on the Headmaster's mind. His decision on the matter would affect the Academy and the life of its students, especially the life of Mikan Sakura.

"I have decided Persona-san. And I hope from my decision that the Academy will remain safe both in the present and in the future…."

The headmaster then proceeded telling Persona of his plans.

Truthfully, Persona didn't like it.

He didn't like it one bit.

"Keh! I guess I couldn't get out of this even if I wanted to could I?" Persona threw a sidelong glance at the Headmaster.

"No. I could say you couldn't Persona-san."

"If I may say, this was your suggestion…" A smirk tugged at the lips of the Headmaster.

"Hmpf. Loyalty…" Persona said to himself while walking out of the office.

* * *

-

In Mikan's Room…

"_It's cold."_

"_Where am I? "Mikan looked around her._

_All she saw was darkness._

"_Hotaru?!"_

"_Ruka?!"_

"_Natsume…?"_

_She was alone.  
_

"_Someone. Please help me."_

"_I don't want to be alone…"_

"_Someone… Please find me…"_

_She began to cry. Being alone terrified her. She needed to know if all of her friends were alright. _

"_No one is coming for you…" Someone said back to her._

_Mikan's head shot back up. "Who are you? What do you want with me?"_

"_I don't want anything from you girl." The menacing voice answered back._

"_Then why did you bring me here?"_

_She heard the person laugh at her question. "I didn't bring you here. This is who you are."_

"_Who I am?"_

"_Yes. All of this darkness… is you."_

"_No! I don't believe you! Who are you?! Why are you doing this to me?!"_

"_It's because Little Kitty… WE ARE THE SAME."_

* * *

-

"No, no, no! I am not like you!" Mikan screamed in her bed..

She suddenly opened her eyes and focused on her surroundings.She was panting hard and sweat trickled down her temples

"I'm in my room. It was just a dream…" without thinking, she brought her hand to her face.

'Tears? I was crying in my sleep' she thought. She shuddered from the memory of her dream. It shook her and frightened her. To be alone and without her friends.

She sat on her bed and looked out of the window. She saw the sky tinted with orange and blue.

"Sunset… What happened to me?"

"How long have I been asleep?" suddenly, flashes from the fight they had with the AAO came rushing through her mind.

"Hotaru! Ruka! Natsume!" she suddenly stood up from her bed and as soon as she did. She felt the world go round.

Her knees buckled and she fell ungracefully on the soft carpeted floor. She held her hand to her temple and tried to squeeze out her state of vertigo, and that was when she heard Him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… You know you shouldn't have done that Little Kitty."

Mikan's heart rate doubled. Sweat was starting to form on her forehead. She remembered her dream. _"It's because LITTLE KITTY… we are the same."._Mikan's breath hitched on her throat. It wasHim talking to her in her sleep. But it confused her, how could they be the same?

Out of fear or out of dumb curiosity, slowly, Mikan turned her head toward the voice that called out to her. She wanted to know, no, she wanted to confirm the owner of that deep mischievous voice.

"Persona… What do you want this time? As you and I both can see, Natsume isn't here."

Mikan strained to level her voice and tried hard not to sound intimidated by the most feared and dangerous man in the campus. She would rather be alone than be with the likes of him. He who brought so much pain and sorrow to Natsume. Pain that for 5 years she tried and helped to control.

"Hn. I am not here for the brat, Ms. Sakura. I am here… for YOU."

That reply made her heart stop. ' Me? What does he want from me?' Mikan thought. She started to stand but kept her back from him. His mere appearance revolted her, she would rather face the beautiful sunset out her window than to look at His masked face.

"What do you want from me? I would let you know right now that you could not use me to get Natsume do more of your dirty work." Mikan sneered.

"A tempting offer Little Kitty, but that is not exactly what I have in mind."

"Then what is it monster? That you want from me? Say it then leave me alone!"

In a blink of an eye, Mikan found herself pinned to the wall of her room. Her hands held high above her head while Persona clutched her neck. She could feel him squeezing the breath out of her. She wriggled and tried to pry herself loose. But she was held to the spot by powerful hands. "Let go of me! You bastard!" but all she got for a reply was a grunt.

She knew it was futile to run. She had to stare fear face to face.

Slowly, she started to open her eyes. She had to blink several times to clear the haze. What she saw was white.

She couldn't understand it. Then it dawned on her. She was staring at the white mask of Persona himself and it was only a few millimeters away.

She trembled. "You cant kill me. I have nullification."

"Ah, and a little more than that..." Persona chuckled. "but I can assure you Little Kitty, i can kill you even without the use of my alice. what are you gonna do about it then?"

Then her natural instinct to fight back kicked in. " I said let me go!"

"Still feisty I see. Even if you're shaking from fear." Persona hissed. His hot breath touching her cheek.

Then, Persona slammed her against the wall. It sent waves of pain throughout her body and especially her head. "Aaaahhhh!"

"You shall in time learn to respect me, and most importantly you shall learn to fear me. Natsume couldn't save you now Little Kitty." Persona smirked. Showing a thin line of white teeth from his dark colored lips.

"What have you done with Natsume? Where is he you jerk?!"

Mikan was slammed back at the wall.

"Not a fast learner are you Little Kitty?"

The last contact from the wall made Mikan dizzy and she started to slag. She was only held to her feet by Persona's strong arms at her wrists above her head.

Persona felt her becoming tired and held her higher on her wrists that made her yelp in pain. He was enjoying this. The girl who irritated him for years was suddenly in his grasp and in pain. He laughed inwardly. He imagined what could be Natsume's reaction when he knew about what he did to his precious pet.

"You see Little Kitty. I'm here to get rid of you…"

Mikan's eyes grew big. 'He's here to kill me? Why?'

Persona saw the shock in her face and it pleased him. "Not that I do not desire to carry out what you are thinking in that little head of yours Little Kitty, but I am taking you away from this Academy."

Take her away? Take her away from her friends? No. She couldn't bear it.

"I don't want to!"

"Oh? But you must."

"I won't!"

"Ahh… Then lets put it this way shall we. You stay here, then the AAO tries to get you back. A lot of students could get hurt you know, just like the other day…."

Mikan then started to remember the events of the previous day. Hotaru being blown away by an explosion, Ruka hitting a tree, and Natsume… covered in blood.

"I seem to be getting your attention now, am I little Kitty?" a wide smile parted Persona's lips as he gazed into the girl's glazed blank eyes, which was a while ago swimming wih emotions of hatred and fear.

"It was my fault…" Tears started to form on her eyes. " They got hurt because of me…"

Persona then leaned closer to Mikan's ear and whispered. " and it could happen again and again until your friends kill themselves from protecting you."

"No."

Persona released his hold of her and she fell to a slump on the floor. Tears flowed from her eyes to her soft carpet.

Persona looked down at her. The once strong and arrogant girl was now a broken heap on the floor. He let out a small laugh. He was really enjoying this.

"Say your goodbyes Little Kitty. You leave tonight." And with that last statement Persona leapt from her balcony onto the dark forest outside.

The cold wind blew in through the open doors of her balcony and gently blew on her hair.

"Everyone, I'm sorry…"

She let out the sobs she was holding back as she curled and covered her face with her hands on he carpeted floor of her room.

* * *

AN: Please review and tell me if you liked it. hehehe 

till next time...


	9. Chapter 9: Tears

AN: Hey! I got some very inspiring reviews the last time I updated. It gave me the drive to write the next chapter faster. Thank you so much you guys!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own it. GA I mean…

* * *

**Previously…**

"Say your goodbyes Little Kitty. You leave tonight." And with that last statement Persona leapt from her balcony onto the dark forest outside.

The cold wind blew in through the open doors of her balcony and gently blew on her hair.

"Everyone, I'm sorry…"

She let out the sobs she was holding back as she curled and covered her face with her hands on he carpeted floor of her room.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Mikan's tears were starting to dry up when she decided to stand from the floor. "Do I really have to leave the Academy? Why?" fresh tears were starting to build on the rims of her eyes.

"I don't understand…"

With a heavy heart and her head bent low. Mikan started to pack her things.

Quietly.

Sadly.

There was nothing she could do.

She looked at her desk, whose walls in front of it were filled with pictures of her and her friends.

She smiled a sad smile.

"At least I had some wonderful memories with you guys."

After packing Mikan bathed. She was still moving sluggishly through her room.

Sure because she was reluctant to leave.

Her heart was heartbreaking.

She cherished every second she had left of the home she considered for five years. She stifled a sob.

"I shouldn't cry, or else I wouldn't be able to get through with this."

She brushed her wet hair. She yelped in pain when the brush hit a bump on the back of her head.

"Ouch! It was that hard huh? Damn that Persona! I swear if I could bash him in the head, then I'll just!!! Argh!!!". She wore her pigtails as usual, but the bounce in them when she walked was gone.

With a grunt she lifted her suit case and leaned it on the wall.

"I hope I still have time to say good bye to them." She sighed and went out her room hoping to find Hotaru in her room.

She was just two steps away from her door when she heard someone speak.

She froze.

"And where do you think you're going?"

The person's voice was raspy and seemed that he hissed when he spoke.

'That voice. It's him again.' Mikan was trying to shut the voice out of her head.

'Maybe I'm just imagining things. He can't be here. He told me I could say goodbye to my friends.'

She continued to walk. She was tired. Too tired with her grief that she didn't even try to figure out if she really heard Him.

Mikan was knocked out from her stupor when powerful hands pulled at her shoulders and shoved her to the wall of the corridor.

"Ow!" Mikan screamed from the impact of her head and the wall. She opened her eyes and saw the least person she expected to see… Persona.

"That hurts you freak! Let go of me!" Mikan trashed around trying to get free from an iron grip.

"I asked you a question and I expect an answer. I thought the lesson earlier today was supposed to teach you to respect me Little Kitty."

"Its gonna take more than that for me to respect someone like you!" Mikan glared back at Persona.

"Hn." The girl was feisty I can give her that. Persona thought. "Where were you going?"

"I was going to say farewell to my friends. You told me that I was allowed to at least do that. Or has that perverted brain of yours forgot what you said to me earlier?!"

A corner of Persona's lips curved in a sinister smile. "You're in the wrong direction then Little Kitty."

Mikan's eyebrows raised in question. "Hotaru's room is that way." Mikan pointed to the right side of the corridor.

"I know Little Kitty, but she isn't there. You see, everybody was evacuated during the attack, and they were moved to a shelter."

"Then take me there! I need to see her!"

"You should learn how to say please Little Kitty." Persona dug his fingers deeper into Mikan's shoulders. Mikan screamed in pain. "But that isn't where she is…"

"What? I thought, you said…"

"The inventor, the animal lover, and the Black Cat are in the hospital." Persona's smirk became wider as he saw Mikan's shocked expression.

Mikan gasped upon hearing that her closest friends were so injured that they were still at the hospital after all this time. She was starting to remember the attack again when the hands that held her shoulders released its grip. She looked up and saw Persona walking away.

"I don't have all day Little Kitty." Persona stopped and glanced back at her.

"Huh?" 'Does he want me to follow him?' Mikan thought.

Persona ignored her and started walking again.

"Uhm. You don't have to go with me. I could get there by myself!"

"But I doubt that you could get in."

Tired of another argument, Mikan hesitantly followed Persona outside of the dorms and to the medical facility of the Academy.

* * *

**Outside…**

As soon as they stepped out of the building, cool night wind started to caress Mikan's skin and sent her hair in graceful waves.

'The wind feels good. I was getting suffocated being with that Persona inside the building.' Mikan thought.

She was still following him and musing over the events of the past few days. Her feet knew where to go. She has walked this path for 5 years. She could get to the medical facility even with her eyes closed.

'I wonder how Hotaru is. I hope Ruka's fine since he got a nasty collision with that bear and the tree. They were trying to protect me and they ended up getting hurt. Nice move Mikan you were such a big help.' She scolded herself.

'I just wanted to help Natsume. I didn't want him getting hurt by another battle. But I did a good job at that didn't I?' Mikan was still busy with her guilt trip with her head stooped down and counting the clicks of her heels against the brick pathway of the Academy.

Click… click… click…

'Just me and the sound of my shoes, that's just how it's supposed to be I guess, to be alone…' Mikan wondered.

'Wait a minute! I'm not alone! I'm still at the Academy! Where's that damned Persona? Is he planning anything again?' but before she could go into a state of panic, Mikan saw Persona still walking gracefully ahead of her.

She stared at his feet. Were they touching the ground? Mikan rubbed her eyes in disbelief. His feet WERE touching the ground as he walked but his steps didn't make a single sound.

'What the?! Is he a cat or something? How could he walk without making some sort of noise? How does he do that?' Mikan was amazed. Talk about distraction. They were already nearing the middle school building.

'Hmmm… maybe I could run away from Persona when I get to the hospital. I could go and find Narumi-sensei and ask him if I could stay. I mean, Persona couldn't just decide my fate. I refuse to submit to what he plans! I could protect myself. I wouldn't be a trouble to anyone. Just as long as they allow me to stay here or they could just even send me home. Where do they plan on taking me anyway?'

Mikan was so busy thinking of ways on how she could get away from Persona when Mikan being Mikan was still as clumsy as ever.

Her foot caught a crack on the pathway and sent her hurtling forward in an ungraceful fall. She picjed herself up and studied the bruise on her knees. "Geez, another one."

What she failed to notice was that they were already at the Middle School building and that they were near the place where Natsume fought with the AAO. She was about to stand up when her eyes drifted to a spot in front of her.

Her mouth dropped. Whether from amazement, shock or fear she didn't know. But what she saw sent chills down her spine. Everything was dead. She tried to remember if Natsume had used his alice to burn that area. But she couldn't remember that happening. 'Maybe Persona did… after I passed out…'

"Enjoy seeing your handiwork Little Kitty?"

'Huh? MY handiwork?' Mikan thought. Sweat dripping from her temples as she remembered the day of her attack. She remembered the cold sensation rising from her chest and her pleading Persona to take Natsume to safety.

"I did this didn't I?" she asked. She slouched down on the pathway her head down, still trying to remember exactly what happened.

"Can you tell me Persona-sensei what happened? Please…" She felt defeated.

"Hn. What happened is what you can see for yourself. Everything died. Even those AAO that tried to kidnap you and Kuro Neko."

"I-I-I killed them?" tears were starting to flow from her eyes and cascade down her cheeks.

Persona looked at her. He could see the loss of innocence in the girl and the building up of guilt. Hn. Honestly he couldn't care less. Anyway, this was normal to happen, especially to an alice.

But before Persona could say anything. He saw he girl get up and held her back straight but with her head still bent down.

"I understand now… Why you want me out of this Academy."

"Hn. That and a few more reasons Little Kitty."

"I-I'm sorry for misunderstanding and… and… Thank you for saving Natsume from me." Mikan squeezed her eyes shut, trying hard to stop the tears from falling.

'I almost killed Natsume…' was all she could think about. 'I also endangered the lives of Hotaru and Ruka, and all the students of Alice Academy. I don't deserve to be here.'

A grunt from Persona told her that they have to go. Besides, she was leaving tonight and there isn't much time left either. Hesitantly, she started to shift her feet and follow Persona to the hospital.

* * *

**Inside the Hospital…**

'We've been walking forever in this hospital. Where is that Persona taking me?' Mikan sighed the scent of the Hospital was making her nauseous. It was bringing haunting memories to her. Like the time when Natsume was kidnapped by Reo when they were 10 years old.

She was still busy remembering the memory when they stopped infront of two steel doors and Persona inputting something on a keypad. When he finished the two doors slid open and they stepped in the corridor behind the doors.

"You have twenty minutes."

"What? Twenty minutes?! Who could say a proper goodbye in twenty minutes?!" Mikan screamed at Persona. Her temper getting the better of her yet again. There was just something about that man that could put her in a fit of rage and annoyance.

She looked at him but she could feel the glare that Persona was throwing back at her. Her temper dwindled. She was still indebted to this man and she was the one who validated it just moments ago. She let out a sigh.

"Hai. I apologize for my behavior. Twenty minutes it is then."

"Good."

Mikan ran towards the rooms that were lined at the left side of he hallway, not wasting a second of her twenty minutes to say goodbye to her friends.

The first door had the name Ruka Nogi on it. "Ruka's the first to hear it then."

She went in the dimly lit room and saw Ruka asleep on his bead. She saw bandages wrapped on his head, arms, and those that peeked from behind his pyjama top that probably wound around his chest.

"Ruka…" Tears were starting to fall again.

"I'm sorry Ruka for causing all of this. I'm so sorry that I repaid all your kindness towards me with all these injuries."

"Ruka, can I ask a favor? Would you take care of Hotaru?"

Ruka was starting to stir from his sleep. Someone was talking to him, and that someone was talking in a very sad tone of voice. He was trying to open his eyes but he felt that they were too heavy. 'Damn! They must have used some sedatives on me.'

He could hear his visitor telling him apologies and asking for a favor. 'This voice, It's Mikan. Thank Kami she's still alive and I hope she's well!'. If only he could, Ruka would have smiled knowing that Mikan was up and about, but what shocked him was what she suddenly said.

"Ruka, please… take care of Hotaru for me. You… you're the only one she trusts besides me and Iincho. So, please take care of her, especially when she would know that I'm gone."

'What is she saying? What does she mean when she's gone?! Where is she going? She can't go anywhere! Natsume needs her! We all need her to keep us from falling to darkness and despair. You can't leave Mikan.!'

"Take care of Natsume too okay? Well, I guess I don't need to tell you that huh? He is your bestfriend anyway… but still, he could get lonely most of the time and he could really get careless in his missions." Mikan smiled sadly, feeling nostalgic remembering the times Natsume visited her in her balcony every after his missions and having tea with her.

"You've always been kind to me Ruka. Thank you for everything. I will never forget our friendship. Sayonara Ruka-pyon…"

Ruka wanted to scream! He wanted to stop her but his body wouldn't move. He has to stop her. Has to ask for reasons why she was leaving… he heard the clack of the door closing.

'she's gone… I couldn't stop her… Sayonara Mikan…' and he fell into unconsciousness once again.

* * *

Outside Ruka's door…

Tears were still streaming down Mikan's eyes. She covered up her mouth to stop a sob.

'Stop it Mikan! You shouldn't cry. You have to be strong. You're doing this for their sake!'

Mikan inhaled deeply and calmed herself. She knew that it was going to be harder to keep her self from crying especially when the name on the next door she was going to was Hotaru Imai.

She inhaled deeply again as she opened the door. She was startled when she saw another person inside the room. The person was standing next to a sleeping Hotaru and holding her left hand. There was green light emanating from where he touched Hotaru.

Upon hearing that someone came in the room. Subaru turned to see a distressed Mikan. "Hn. Sakura, I'm glad to see that you weren't hurt in this unfortunate incident."

"Subaru-san! What are you doing here?"

"I was asked to join the medical team assigned to them." Mikan could see the worry and care in the eyes of Hotaru's usually indifferent older brother.

"I-I'm sorry Subaru-san. It was my fault why Hotaru was injured."

"What I heard is that one of her inventions exploded on her. As far as I know your alice doesn't cause self destruction of machines doesn't it?"

"But she used that invention to protect me."

"What she did was her choice. Hotaru being a level headed person wouldn't do anything that she would regret. I would even say that she will be proud knowing that she saved her bestfriend."

Mikan's tears were starting to pool in her eyes. She was leaving her bestfriend behind, the friend she chased across the country just to be with. She felt helpless, that the reason for leaving was because of her herself.

"Subaru-sempai, will you say goodbye to Hotaru for me?"

Subaru sent her a lazy stare. "Hn."

"please tell her that I have to go and I wouldn't know when I'll be back. I don't know exactly where I'm going too but tell her not to worry coz I'm not going against my will, and that she mustn't look for me. Although, please tell her that someday, when its already possible, I'll come back."

"Hn."

"Ahhh… Well… I shouldn't be bothering you Subaru-sempai. Arigato." Mikan bowed and turned towards the door.

"What is your real reason Sakura-san?"

Mikan stopped in her tracks. "Reason?"

"As her brother that would be looking after her from now on since her best friend is leaving her, I would want to know."

Mikan slowly opened the door and was about to close it when she answered in a soft whisper. "To prevent this from happening again…"

Subaru heard her. He knew that Mikan was making a huge sacrifice just to keep his sister safe. "Arigato Mikan…:

Mikan was slowly making her way to the last door of the hallway. Her mind still lingering on the thought that she wouldn't be able to be with Hotaru any longer. She lazily opened the door to Natsume's room.

She stood by the closed door and looked at the unconscious form lying on the bed. Her heart started to beat rapidly.

Natsume was sleeping, he didn't have that much bandages on him like Ruka, but she knew that his injuries were eating him up on the inside. It was the damage of his alice that weakened him.

She came next to his left side and studied his face. she smiled weakly. Natsume looked like he was getting fair rest. He needed that. She knew that under normal circumstances, Natsume was always alert and on the lookout for anything causing him to be constantly tired. Right now he looked well rested, without a care in the world. Without worrying…

He looked so innocent and… handsome. Mikan had to chuckle. She'd die before letting the pervert know that she thought of him as handsome.

She remembered her memories with him, and under his watchful eyes, he always protected her and taught her how to be strong. He protected all of them, their friends, while bearing all the guilt on himself. He was never selfish and that was why his friends adored him.

And now… she was saying goodbye to the boy who mattered so much to her. She felt that she was betraying him, to be leaving as she is.

Tears started to fall uncontrollably, landing on Natsume's hand. Mikan feeling that Natsume would wake and find her crying beside him would only cause him to scold her, wiped the tears off of Natsume's hand.

Even though how much she wiped, she couldn't keep his hands dry. Her tears wouldn't stop falling.

"I'm sorry Natsume… I'm sorry…" she still kept wiping at his hands.

She looked up to his face again and was relieved that he didn't wake up. A knock was heard on the door and Persona's voice penetrated to the room, telling her that her twenty minutes was up.

"I didn't say goodbye yet…" Natsume… I wonder how he would react when I'm gone. Would he be happy? Would he be sad? Would he even remember me? More tears started to flow when her hand reached out to Natsume and brushed his bangs aside. She leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. "Take care Natsume-kun."

She was about to turn and leave when an idea went through her head. She wasn't able to say goodbye properly to Natsume. How could she at least let him know that she said goodbye.

She ripped a piece of paper from Natsume's medical chart from the foot of the bed and wrote at its blank back side… After writing, she folded the paper and tucked it under Natsume's left hand. Feeling her strength giving out, she ran to the door and out to where Persona was waiting for her, before she lost her reason o leaving them.

Mikan was already sitting in the car where it would take her to her destination. She remembered what she wrote on the piece of paper she left for Natsume, and tears started to fall one more…

-

_Sayonara Natsume_

_Mikan_

-

"Please forgive me…"

-

* * *

AN: hey, hoped you liked that chapter. Sort of sad wasn't it? well... I still like it.

Don't forget to review though... You know it inspires me.


	10. Chapter 10: Chase

AN: another chapter to celebrate my 7k hit. Hehehe. Thanks to all of those who read and reviewed my story.

Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be…

* * *

**Previously…**

She ripped a piece of paper from Natsume's medical chart from the foot of the bed and wrote at its blank back side… After writing, she folded the paper and tucked it under Natsume's left hand. Feeling her strength giving out, she ran to the door and out to where Persona was waiting for her, before she lost her reason o leaving them.

-

_Sayonara Natsume_

_Mikan_

* * *

**Normal POV**

-

Mikan went out of Natsume's room and found Persona leaning on the opposite wall. "Uhm. Persona-sensei, thank you for allowing me to say goodbye to my friends." Mikan bowed low, showing respect to the man she hated.

"Don't be so full of yourself girl. It was necessary so you wouldn't bitch too much about leaving the academy." Persona looked passively at Mikan.

Mikan's eyes widened with Persona's response, then they returned to normal but glazed over. "Hai, Persona-sensei." Mikan thinking that whatever Persona said didn't matter anymore. She was leaving her home and family behind. It felt like she was dying…

'Nothing else matters now…' she told herself gloomily and started to follow Persona out of the building.

Just as they were about to reach the glass doors of the hospital's exit. Mikan heard someone calling out her name.

"Mikan-chaaaan!" Narumi was running towards her. He was panting. He put his hands on Mikan's shoulders as he caught his breath.

"Mikan, I'm so glad I found you! I was so worried! Everyone was so worried! After the attack, I wasn't able to find you or hear from you." Narumi smiled, his face flushed from running.

"I thought that you might be in the hospital being treated because of injuries. Well, I was right and here you are!!!" Narumi beamed a bright smile at Mikan.

"Narumi-sensei, I wasn't injured during the attack."

"Eh? But you're here so that means that you were receiving treatment. Its okay Mikan-chan you don't need to be shy around your Tou-chan."

"Sensei… I was not receiving treatment here. I came here to say goodbye." Mikan lowered her eyes to the ground.

"What do you mean Mikan-chan? Why would you be saying goodbye? I think you need more treatment. Hmmm… maybe for a bump on the head."

"Stop it!" Tears were flowing down Mikan's eyes once again. "I'm leaving the Academy. I don't belong here anymore."

"What are you saying Mikan? Who would want you to leave?"

"That is no longer you concern Sensei." The moment he spoke, Persona came out of the shadows and in view of Narumi.

"Persona…"

The moment his name left Narumi's lips, his hand reached out and pulled Mikan behind him. He was in a ready stance when he heard him speak.

"Just what are you doing Sensei?" Persona quirked an eyebrow.

Narumi was glaring at Persona and whispered to Mikan. "Don't worry Mikan I'll protect you so just stay behind me okay?"

"But, Narumi-sensei…"

"What are you doing here Persona? And what do you want from Mikan-chan?" Narumi was gritting his teeth. It pained him to see his adoptive daughter looking so sad and worse was being followed around by Persona. He knew how Natsume suffered because of this man, and how his students especially Ruka and Mikan who suffered as well watching Natsume do his bidding.

"As I've said, it is none of your concern. Now step aside and give the girl to me."

"No! I wont let you take her!"

"Feeling rebellious again Narumi? You really should think about the consequences of your actions."

Narumi was getting ready to land a punch on that masked face when two small hands reached out and stopped him.

"Mikan?" Narumi looked at her.

"Don't hurt him Narumi-sensei. You'll just get in trouble with the higher-ups." Mikan looked at him with tear stained eyes.

Narumi lowered his fists and looked at Mikan directly. "Why are you protecting him Mikan-chan?"

"I'm not protecting him Narumi-sensei…"

"But I don't understand…"

"Its okay sensei. I've decided to leave the Academy myself and Persona-sensei was just escorting me."

Narumi held Mikan in the arms. "Why Mikan-chan? Why do you have to leave?"

Mikan looked at Narumi's eyes and smiled sadly. "I cant tell you, but as long as I'm not here everyone in the Academy would be safe."

"What are you saying Mikan?"

"Narumi-sensei, would you say goodbye to everyone for me?" Mikan's voice was shaking as she asked this request.

"I can't do that Mikan."

"Please Narumi-sensei! I-I can't let them worry about me."

"But I still don't understand why you have to leave Mikan?"

"To keep you and everyone safe Tou-chan…"

Narumi hugged Mikan tightly, his daughter was saying goodbye to him. He couldn't take it. He couldn't grasp the logic behind it. Wasn't the Academy built to protect those with alices, and even here she couldn't be safe? What the hell happened?

Mikan's hands reached up and pulled away Narumi's arms from her. "Tou-chan, thank you for taking care of me all of these years. I won't forget you."

With a side step Mikan turned her back from Narumi who still had his head bent down. She started to walk through the doors and just as the doors were closing, Narumi heard her say "Sayonara Tou-chan."

His head snapped and he stared at Mikan's retreating figure being swallowed by the darkness of the night. Her hair being blown by the wind looked like it was waving goodbye to him.

"Mikan, I'm sorry I failed… I told you I could be your father… I told you I would protect you… but I failed you." Narumi brought his hand to his face which was wet with tears.

-

-

They were already a few meters away from the hospital when Persona looked back and saw Narumi slump on the hospital floor. 'Weakling.'

He then looked at the girl walking beside him. He was surprised that she herself denied that idiot teacher's help. Not that he could really do anything, but at least she was not giving him a hard time anymore.

A sneer played at Persona's lips. "I didn't know you had it in you Little Kitty. I'm impressed. I thought that you were going to ask for that idiot teacher's help to stop you from leaving."

"Shut up! I don't need to hear anything from you!" Mikan kept a passive look on her face. But deep inside she was screaming. She wanted to run back to the hospital and stay with her tou-chan. She wanted to stay. But her mind and conscience kept telling her that she should leave, and that's what was able to let her continue to walk and follow Persona.

"Where the hell are we going now?"

"Tch. Back to your rude self again I see Little Kitty. Need more lessons?"

Mikan flinched at the threat. She remembered that she decided to go along with the plan and leave the academy and that she owed Persona for saving Natsume. "May I ask where our destination is Persona-sensei?" she hissed.

"Hn. Better."

"Che."

Mikan was about to ask again when she saw ahead of them was a shiny black car parked under a lamppost with a guy wearing a black suit and a chauffeur's hat was leaning at its side with his head bent low.

Persona stopped in front of the guy as if waiting for the guy to acknowledge him.

"Kino."

Upon hearing his name the guy jumped and said his apologies. "Eh… Gomen Persona-san, its just that. Well, it took you so long to get here and I've been waiting for hours." He whined.

"Hn. Some people are just so slow."

"What?! Well excuse me! Its not easy being told you have to leave your home in a matter of hours!" Mikan retorted back to Persona.

Kino peeked at Persona's side to get a look at the person who answered back to the most feared man in the academy.

Mikan was still glaring knives at the back of Persona's head when she saw the guy Persona was talking to peek at her from the side. "Eh?"

"Are you Sakura Mikan-chan? You look so kawaii!!! Can I hug you?!" Kino was getting ready to jump at her when Persona grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Behave yourself."

"Hehehehe! I'm sorry. I wouldn't do it again Persona-san." Persona then put him down and glared at him.

"Ah… Good evening Ms. Sakura. I'm Kino and I will be your driver for tonight." He beamed a smile at Mikan.

Mikan who was forced to take a few steps back due to the attempted hugging, stepped forward. Seeing clearly for the first time what this energetic person looked like. He had grey hair sticking out from the chauffeur's hat and he had lilac colored eyes. He looked quite handsome except for that big idiotic smile on his face. Mikan couldn't help to smile back.

"I hope you will take care of me during my travel Kino-san." Mikan bowed.

Kino blushed. "No need to be so formal Mikan-chan, by the way can I call you Mi-chan?" another big smile plastered on his face.

"Uh… it's okay Kino-san."

"Idiots." Persona grumbled.

"Hey! You don't have to say that!" Both Mikan and Kino said out loud.

They looked at each other and started laughing.

"If the two of you don't mind, I would like to get back at the job on hand."

"Oh! So sorry Persona-san. Its just not so often that we could get such a cute fare. Hehe."

"Hn."

Kino opened the door for Mikan and Persona got on the other side. Mikan suddenly realized how luxurious the car was. It was beautiful. Leather seats and the works. Persona crossed his legs and told Kino to go.

When they started to move, Mikan looked out the window and said her goodbye to the academy…

"Please forgive me…" she murmured.

* * *

**At the car…**

They weren't driving that long when Mikan started dozing off. Her head slid from her arm that she used as a pillow and she was jerked awake. She looked around the car and saw Persona.

It alarmed her when Persona looked tense.

"What's wrong Persona-sensei?"

"Quiet." He ordered.

"Kino."

"Hai." Kino answered. The bouncy chauffeur suddenly looked dead serious.

"Hold on Little Kitty, we don't want you to bump your head." Persona smirked at her.

After persona gave the order the car sped off at tremendous speed that Mikan was thrown back at the seat of the car.

"Ahhh! What's happening?!" Mikan shouted. "What's with the reckless driving?!"

"We're being followed." Persona answered with a flat voice.

"What? Where?" Mikan was thrown to the side when the car did a sharp turn. "Argh! Hey, that hurts Kino."

"I told you to hold on."

"Well I'm sorry if I can't find anything to hold on to you jerk!"

"Kino. Stop the car."

"What? Why do you want to stop the car?"

Persona ignored her.

The car screeched to a halt. Persona opened his door and was about to step out when Mikan grabbed his coat.

"Let go."

"No. you said that we were being followed, its dangerous!"

Persona just looked back at her. A little surprised by her concern.

Mikan averted her eyes. "I just don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

So it was not of concern, but of guilt that she stopped him, Persona thought.

"Let go now Little Kitty!"

"I said no!"

"Kino, take her to the drop-off. Use your alice once you get back on the road." Persona ordered. And with a yank, he freed his coat from Mikan's grip.

Persona saw the car speed off in he dark night. "Idiot. She should've known. I'm the dangerous one." Persona smirked as he saw the car trailing them coming nearer.

He stood at the middle of the road. His white mask glowing in the moonlight, his hair and long black coat being blown by the wind.

A few seconds later three cars stopped in front of him and men wearing black suits got out and surrounded him.

"Looking for me…?" Persona smiled eerily at the men. And that was the last they saw of him as Persona struck them down one by one.

-

* * *

**Back at the car…**

Persona slammed the car door at Mikan's face and the car sped off in its escape. Mikan looked back at where Persona got off and saw him walking calmly to the middle of the road.

"Well if he wants to get run over then its his problem!" Mikan said as she settled in the back seat.

Mikan looked at her driver. He was smiling again.

"What is it?"

"Hm? Oh. I just thought that you might be really special since Persona-san himself is escorting you. I'm very honored that I was given this mission. I was nervous at first that I would be working along Persona-san himself, usually I work with Kuro Neko-san."

"Huh? You work with Natsume?"

"Yup."

"What kind of work do you do Kino?"

"Oh that. Usually we transport important people to and from the academy."

"Does Natsume get hurt a lot?"

"Well, I cant say yes and I cant say no either. But he gets the job done." Kino smiled back at Mikan. "He sure has a very powerful alice that guy."

"Uhhmmm… Kino, may I ask, what's your alice?"

"My alice is… Invisibility."

-

* * *

AN: hey guys! hope you liked this chapter... dont forget to review okay? 

-


	11. Chapter 11: Embers

**AN: **I would be changing a little of my writing form. Like things that are italicized are to be referred to as the character's thoughts.

I would like to say thanks to all those who reviewed that reached up to a hundred! Thanks you guys! U made me really happy. Hope that you would continue on reading my story. The story is pretty much made up in my head and I just cant find enough time to sit down and write all of the chapters.

Happy Holidays to everyone!!!

Disc: Not mine and it will never be.

* * *

**Previously…**

Persona slammed the car door at Mikan's face and the car sped off in its escape. Mikan looked back at where Persona got off and saw him walking calmly to the middle of the road.

"Well if he wants to get run over then its his problem!" Mikan said as she settled in the back seat.

Mikan looked at her driver. He was smiling again.

"What is it?"

"Hm? Oh. I just thought that you might be really special since Persona-san himself is escorting you. I'm very honored that I was given this mission. I was nervous at first that I would be working along Persona-san himself, usually I work with Kuro Neko-san."

"Huh? You work with Natsume?"

"Yup."

"What kind of work do you do Kino?"

"Oh that. Usually we transport important people to and from the academy."

"Does Natsume get hurt a lot?"

"Well, I cant say yes and I cant say no either. But he gets the job done." Kino smiled back at Mikan. "He sure has a very powerful alice that guy."

"Uhhmmm… Kino, may I ask, what's your alice?"

"My alice is… Invisibility."

-

-

* * *

"Invisibility?" Mikan asked again.

"Yup" Kino smiled back.

"So you mean that they cant see us anymore?"

"Now they can't." Just then an invisible wave swept through the car.

In Mikan's eyes, the car's form warped for a second and she blinked to see more clearly. "Uhmmm… Im sorry to say Kino-san but… I could still see the car."

"Oh don't worry Mikan-chan my alice forms an invisibility orb around me or an abject within proximity of me and to those outside of the orb they can't see what is inside but to those inside they could still see pretty much everything." Kino replied with a smile.

"Sugoi… Your alice is amazing Kino-san."

Kino blushed because of Mikan's compliment. "Well, it's a good enough job and the pay isn't bad. Oh! and I could drive like an F1 racer too. That's one of the perks."

Mikan laughed. "Oh that is true. The way you drive this thing around so fast and still smile and be so calm makes me think that you really enjoy this job." Mikan smiled but her smile wavered when a thought entered her mind. "At least you're able to help…" she ended in a whisper.

"Huh? What was that? I didn't quite catch what you said in the last part."

"Uhmm… Its nothing Kino-san." She smiled at him sadly.

"Mi-chan? May I ask something?"

"Sure Kino-san."

"May I ask what your alice is?" Kino asked in such a sweet voice that Mikan couldn't say no.

"It's Nullification and… and something else." Mikan replied weakly.

"Sugoi! You have two alices? That's so great!" Kino beamed while taking a peek at Mikan through the rear view mirror. What Kino didn't see was a lone tear sliding down Mikan's cheek, camouflaged by the shadows of the cab and passing trees and lights.

'_Yes. My alice. My alice which was the cause of the AAO wanting me, the cause of why they attacked the Academy, the cause why a lot of people got hurt, the cause of why she was leaving her friends behind.' _Mikan thought.

Kino took another peek at Mikan and saw her looking withdrawn. '_Why does she suddenly look so sad? Did I ask something wrong?' _Kino thought. "Mikan-chan? I'm sorry if I offended you with asking such a trivial question."

Mikan deep in her thoughts haven't noticed the worried glances Kino was giving her. "Its okay Kino-san. You didn't do anything wrong." Mikan smiled warily back at the gray-haired driver.

"I really am truly sorry Mikan-chan. That's it! As payment for making you sad, I'm gonna bring you to the drop-off point earlier than expected so you wouldn't have to worry anymore."

"Eh???"

"Hold on to your boot straps, this is gonna be one hell of a ride!!!" and with that Kino sent the vehicle roaring as fast as the wind.

-

* * *

**After a couple of minutes…**

The car screeched to a stop and Kino jumped out to open Mikan's door. "Here we are Mikan-chan! I got you here safe and sound ne?" Kino smiled and looked at the back seat of the car where he found Mikan plastered to the leather seats in an awkward position. Her eyes were swirling, her mouth wide open like she was screaming, and her nails digging in the seat.

"Mikan-chan???"

After a few minutes of Kino shaking a dazed Mikan, she finally woke up from her shock. "Kino-san… What the hell was that about?!" She jumped up and grabbed Kino's collar and shook him angrily.

"Ehehehe. Sorry Mikan-chan but…"

"But what?!"

"My alice is intermittent so it's very hard for me to keep it going for a long time. I had to bring you here without being detected that's why I had to drive quickly."

Mikan stopped shaking him. "Oh! If that's the case…"

"But you still should have told me earlier!" Mikan began shaking Kino again that his eyes were starting to swirl.

"But… but I told you to hang on Mikan-chan…"

"That is a different matter you speed hungry idiot!"

Mikan was so busy shaking Kino's head off that she hadn't noticed where they were and the woman that was walking toward her.

"Uhmm… Excuse me, Sakura-san?" the woman stopped at Mikan's right side.

When Mikan saw her, she dropped the dizzy Kino and he slumped on the ground. "Yes?" Mikan smiled to the woman.

The woman smiled back and stifled a giggle while she looked at the barely conscious Kino. "May I have your luggage Sakura-san so that you may be able to board?"

"Oh! I think they're at the trunk of the car. Excuse me but board what exactly?" Mikan asked.

"The plane of course Sakura-san." The woman smiled back.

"What pla…" Mikan was not able to finish her sentence when she saw what the pretty woman was referring to. She glanced around and found out that they were in a landing strip and there on the tarmac was a private jet. "You mean that plane?" Mikan pointed to the jet.

"Hai. That plane."

Mikan's eyes were as wide as saucers. She never rode on a plane before and she was getting jittery about her lack of experience. She hasn't noticed that Kino already stood from where he was previously slumped and handed her bags to the woman who greeted them. They were silently exchanging nods while Mikan was admiring the plane.

"If you may Sakura-san, please follow me." The woman directed Mikan.

Mikan was a little anxious and looked back at Kino. "Don't worry Mikan-chan, Mizuki-chan is very nice and has been the trusted flight attendant of the Academy as long as I could remember." Kino smiled assuringly at her.

Mikan nodded her head and started following Mizuki to the plane. She looked back and waved a goodbye to Kino who was leaning against the car and did a two fingered salute to her. He saw Mikan giggle as she disappeared inside the plane.

Kino sighed. "I don't know why they want you outside the Academy Mikan-chan and why they even sent me and Persona to escort you, but I wish you luck." '_You must be very valuable… '_ he thought.

-

* * *

**Inside the plane…**

After Mikan turned to wave goodbye to Kino, she saw what was inside the plane. It was beautiful, white leather and golden linings was the theme of the interior. Huge comfortable leather chairs were arranged in fours and facing each other. There was a mini bar and there was a long desk at one side. "Wow" Mikan gasped.

"You may take this seat Sakura-san." The flight attendant showed her to one of the plush seats.

"Oh, thank you." Mikan sat down and looked around the plane once more while Mizuki was arranging her luggage on the opposite side of her seat.

Mikan haven't noticed when the flight attendant left and came back with a drink in her hand. "Here Sakura-san, you should drink this. This would make you feel better during the flight."

Mikan accepted the drink and thanked Mizuki. She leaned her head back on her seat when at the corner of her eye she saw black bags at the foot of the desk on the opposite side. "Excuse me but whose bags are tho…" Mikan's vision started getting blurry and she was getting dizzy. After a few seconds she was fast asleep on her seat.

Mizuki smiled at the sleeping Mikan and started doing her seatbelts. "Hope you have a nice flight Sakura-san." She smiled and took her seat near the door of the plane.

-

* * *

**Back at the Academy…**

Hotaru was already awake and Subaru already told her of what Mikan said while she was still unconscious. '_Hmm… Mikan left the academy huh? That idiot! What did she do this time to be kicked out of the school? Tch. ' _"Mikan you idiot!"

Hotaru looked at the clock in her room. 9:30pm. "_Subaru said that Mikan came in at about 5 or 6 in the afternoon. She's long gone by now. Where are they gonna take her?'_

Hotaru was still sitting in her hospital bed and wondering the possibilities of where Mikan could end up when she started taking off the bandages wrapped around her arms. "At least they didn't scar…" she said while inspecting her pristine ivory skin. She was still busy unwinding her bandages when her door burst open.

"Imai-san! We have to stop her!" Ruka burst inside Hotaru's room, sweating and panting. A few moments later a nurse came in and pleaded for Ruka to return to his room.

"Excuse me but you may leave the two of us alone." Hotaru said flatly to the worried nurse. "If anything happens to him then Subaru Imai will take the responsibility."

"Hai Imai-san." With that the nurse silently went out of the room. Leaving a baffled Ruka and an annoyed Hotaru inside the room.

"Ano… Arigato Imai-san" Ruka blushed and scratched his head.

"What are you talking about Nogi? Its Subaru's fault why he left and didn't lock the door."

"Oh…"

"Now, what were you raving about Nogi?"

Ruka's blushing face turned into an alarmed one. "Mikan! She's gone! She said she would be leaving and… and… we have to stop her!"

"Calm down Nogi. As what Subaru told me, I understood it that Mikan went on her own will."

"Bu-but she was crying! How could you say that she wasn't being forced?"

"Sometimes Nogi, the right thing to do isn't always the easy one. You must have noticed that Mikan was the only one in the fight that didn't end up in the hospital like us. There must be an explanation and her leaving the academy might be one of the consequences."

"Maybe you're right Imai-san." Ruka calmed down and looked defeated. He still couldn't believe that Mikan was no longer in the academy and that her overprotective best friend wasn't even worrying about it.

"Of course I'm right. Now, the only problem left is that guy."

"That… guy?" as Ruka was asking who Hotaru meant, they heard a loud explosion down the hall. The alarms were triggered, feet shuffled, and voices shouted outside Hotaru's door.

"As I've said, that guy." Hotaru looked at her door and then back at Ruka. "Nogi, may I ask why you went and barged in my room instead of Hyuuga's?"

"Uhmm… Because his room was locked…?"

"Figures… Get your robe Nogi, we need to knock some sense into a cat."

"Eh?"

**-**

* * *

**In Natsume's room…**

Natsume was having a dream. He dreamt that he was in the middle of a dark place and there was nobody around. He couldn't see anything. "Tch. Like I care that I'm alone." He crossed his arms and sat down on the floor.

After sitting down on the floor and concentrating on his predicament for a good few minutes, he noticed that the light surrounding him was getting wider. That was when he noticed that there was a little girl sitting back to back with him.

"Oi. Little girl, what are you doing here?" he glanced sideways to look at her. She looked like about 10 years old. She had long honey colored hair that covered the side of her face, so he couldn't fully see what she looked like.

"I thought that you were lonely." She replied. With her head still bent down.

"Hn. I'm not."

"People shouldn't be lonely, especially in a dark place like this."

"Some people should." After saying that, Natsume felt the girl stand up and ran towards the end of the light that was surrounding them.

"Oh! Flowers, they're so pretty." She was picking some flowers when she started reaching out for the flowers that were beyond the light that surrounded them, but she withdrew her outstretched hand,

"Afraid of the darkness little girl?" he smirked. _Everyone is afraid of the darkness. _He thought.

The girl giggled, but still kept her back at him. "I'm not afraid of the dark silly. I was worried that you might think that I would leave you."

The girl walked back towards him and held out her hand for him. "Let's get out of here Natsume-kun. Everyone's waiting." He finally saw her face. He finally saw her angelic face and her big bright smile. The face that always saved him from the darkness inside of him. The face that dragged him into the light and life.

But as he was reaching out to take her hand, his hand passed right through hers. He tried to grasp it for the second time but it was futile. He looked up to see her face. She was smiling sadly, tears rolling down her eyes. She was starting to fade.

"I'm sorry Natsume-kun. I have to."

"Mikan! Mikaaaaan!"

**End of dream…**

Natsume woke up with a start. Cold sweat was dripping down his temples. "Mikan."

"Where am I?" just then he felt a sharp pain in his head. "Ahhh…"

"How did I get here? Where's Ruka?" his mind was still cloudy and he was still confused about how he got there. He got annoyed with all the wires and tubes that were attached to his body that he started to yank them off. When he lifted his left hand, he noticed something that was enveloped by his own fingers.

He opened his hand and confusion turned to shock which quickly turned to anger as he read what the little note said.

"No…" he said through gritted teeth.

He quickly got out of bed, the only thought running through his head was finding HER.

The door was locked. _Hn. As if doors could stop me._ After a couple of seconds, the door was blasted off its hinges and Natsume darted out of his room. Everything happening around him was a blur. He could hear faint sounds of sirens, alarms, and voices but he didn't care.

The only thing he could remember was where he last saw her. Where she smiled so sweetly at him. Where he stood his ground to protect her, to protect their friends and to protect their home. And that place was where he was going.

He was getting close, he could feel it. But he could feel something else too. It was what it felt when he was given the gravest of missions. Assassinations. The feeling of death was overwhelming.

In the bright moonlight he could now see the middle school building. He was near. He rounded off at the bend and stopped to take in the scene. Clouds moved to give way to bright silvery moonlight.

His breath hitched. "What happened here?" he bent down and touched the grass at his feet. They cracked, they were dry, and they were dead. "How could this happen?"

He started to walk slowly towards the mound where he last fought the AAO, where he last saw her. Dead grass crunching beneath his feet. He looked around him and saw that even the trees near the area were dead.

At last he was at the mound where days ago he fought his best and found that he was at the center of all this death. "Mikan…"

He crouched low and pressed his hand to the ground. "She was here, the presence of her alice is still here. But how?"

'_How could she do this? _

_Why did she leave?_

_Did I fail to protect her? _

_What I did wasn't enough for her to stay, for her to be happy?_

_I failed you Mikan… I failed to pay back the kindness you've given to me._

_I deserve this… _

_I deserve to be left behind with all this death… _

_You should never have reached out your hand to me… _

_I did this to you…_

_its all my fault…_

Rage was starting to boil inside of Natsume, he hated himself, he hated the AAO, he hated the academy.

As his anger raged on, his power started to spike up. His alice was begging to be let out. An invisible force emanated from him and swept through the field sending dry dead leaves into the air.

"This is where my last memories of you lie Mikan, I would never let anyone have it, it would only be mine to remember…" Just then, fire encircled Natsume, and after a second it spread out to the entire field, creating a firewall 10 feet high.

"Your memory will burn inside of me, never to be seen by anyone, along with my heart…"

* * *

Hotaru and Ruka stopped in their tracks when they saw the eerie glow of fire near the middle school building.

"Natsume…"

"Do you intend on standing there and just stare Nogi? Or are we going to go to your bestfriend and smack sense into him?" Hotaru raised her eyebrows in question.

"Hai. Imai-san." With that they started running towards the middle school building again.

They finally reached the edges of the flaming field and unfortunately, they weren't the only ones there. The huge fire attracted a lot of students and teachers to the site.

Her eyes scanned the surroundings for the presence of the person who probably started the fire. "He's not here, most probably he's still inside." She pointed her finger at the sea of fire infront of them.

Ruka heard what Hoaru said and followed her pointed finger.

Just then a surge of energy sent the fire more ablaze and sent embers and burning leaves to the sky.

The scene looked beautiful in Hotaru's eyes, except for the danger it presented to everyone there and to the whole academy.

Hotaru was still staring up at the flying embers when a silhouette started appearing amidst the flames. When that person finally stepped out of the raging fire, they saw him.

His school uniform was flapping wildly due to the power surging from him. The ends of his collar and sleeves were glowing, they were starting to burn but without hurting their owner.

Everyone started to step back, some even ran away. The only ones who stood their ground and faced the person who emerged from the flames were Hotaru and Ruka.

Natsume stopped a few yards away from the flames. Burning embers and leaves started falling from the sky and swirled around him. His mind was blank. All he could feel was pain and rage. Anger that erased any other emotion he had.

Hotaru saw his glazed eyes. Saw a tear slide down his cheek before it disappeared in the flames. Saw how his composure crumble as he fell to his knees. Saw how much it hurt him now that SHE was gone, when he fell on his face on the ground.

She saw Ruka rush to Natsume's side, tried to touch him, and jerked his hand away. Most probably burned. "Idiot…"

However, Hotaru wondered. With all this going on, throughout all this ruckus. Something wasn't right. Something was missing… he always appeared whenever Natsume was involved. He always meddled in Natsume's affairs.

"Where's Persona?"

* * *

-

AN: Hey guys! hope you liked that one. sorry it took so long for me to update, i got sick. but the reviews kept me going and that was how i finished this chapter.

Dont forget to review okay. you know it really makes me happy.


	12. Chapter 12: Deal

**A/N:** Again, thnk yu so much for the numerous reviews. Sorry for the late update, kinda got busy with school and stuff.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own GA okay!

* * *

**Previously…**

However, Hotaru wondered. With all this going on, throughout all this ruckus. Something wasn't right. Something was missing… he always appeared whenever Natsume was involved. He always meddled in Natsume's affairs.

"Where's Persona?"

* * *

Eyelids fluttered as consciousness finally started to dawn on her. Her hands instinctively covered her eyes from the brightness beyond her lids. _'too damn bright. Hey! Who turned the lights on?' _, but then awareness of the passing night's happenings rushed though her like a wave of ice cold water rousing her from drowsiness. She immediately sat up, which she found was a mistake because a torrent of vertigo hit her full force. 

"Argh! What lame drug did they let me take? I feel like I was partying for the whole week."

"Oh! you're awake." Came a small voice from one corner of the room. Mikan looked up to see a girl with short black hair and black eyes, wearing a black dress with a white apron.

"Uhhh…" was all Mikan could say.

The girl smiled in return. "I'm sorry that I woke you up Miss but I needed to clean the room. Oh! and I should tell the Professor that you're awake." With that the girl spun on her heels and darted for the door.

"Wait! Where am I? And who is this Professor?"

The girl just stopped half-way through the door and glanced back to answer. " You will be meeting him this morning and it wouldn't be proper for me to answer your questions. Good day Miss and I will be back to bring you to him." She closed the door behind her.

Mikan shrunk back on the bed. "Just great. I'm in god knows where, with god knows who, and with god knows what they want from me." After sighing out loud, Mikan raised her head and looked around her.

She was on an elaborately carved four-poster bed, her eyes wandered through the rest of the room. There were pieces of furniture strewn around with the same motif of carvings with the bed. There was a desk with a computer on one side and two doors on one wall. To her left was a gigantic window that stretched from floor to ceiling covered with an almost translucent curtain and bordered with thick red velvet curtains.

"Wow." She imagined that this would what Natsume's room most probably look like._'Natsume… I wonder how he's doing. Hotaru too…'_

Mikan was suddenly feeling melancholic from remembering her friends. Friends that she guessed she wouldn't be seeing for a long time. Another long sigh and she was brought out from her musings when there was a fast rap at the door.

Before Mikan could answer, the door burst open to reveal a tall woman with long blond wavy hair tied into a half ponytail. She was wearing a lab coat over a silk red dress shirt and a black skirt. She was beautiful, and she was… panting???

She looked like she ran all the way to her room in haste from wherever she came from. She cleared her throat and gracefully walked toward a stunned Mikan.

"A-ano…" Mikan was a able to squeak out before the beautiful woman lunged at her. "Eeeep!"

"Oh! you are just so kawaii! I would have never thought Sergio would bring back such a lovely girl!" she was rubbing her cheek against Mikan's so hard that she was thinking she was starting to get blisters.

"E-eto…"

Before Mikan could utter out another protest, they both heard someone clear their throat at the door. It was the girl with the short black hair Mikan saw earlier. With further inspection one could see dark liquid dripping from her hair down to her once pristine white apron. "Aya-sama the professor would like to see our guest at his study. And please Aya-sama would you please refrain from running through the halls with your coffee cup."

Two pairs of eyes slowly went to one of the tall woman's hands. There they saw a porcelain cup though empty of its contents. Mikan sweat dropped, while the girl at the door looked like she was about to pop a vein.

"Ahh… Gomen Maria-chan but the moment you said our guest was awake, I just had to see her." For emphasis, the woman squeezed Mikan tightly until she was about to turn blue.

"Aya-sama… please let our guest go. You're squeezing her to death!"

"Oh!" came a reply. "I'm so sorry, I just got a little excited."

Mikan started to gulp large amounts of air once she was released from the other woman's death grip. She thoughtfully declared that getting this woman excited would be very deadly… for her.

As fast as she came, the tall woman was at the door and waving goodbye to Mikan.

"A-ano…" Mikan tried to speak.

"You should get dressed quickly Miss. Your clothes and luggage are all in your dresser and I would be waiting outside to take you to the Professor."

She was about to turn around to leave when Mikan asked her a question.

"Uhm… Where's the dresser?" Mikan sweat dropped. This place confused her and she didn't want to stumble unto more weird people while she looked for clothes.

With a soft sigh the woman in black, started to walk toward double doors on the other side of the room. "this is your bath and dresser Miss. Shall you need anything else, I would be outside your door." Without hearing a response from Mikan she twirled around and headed for the door and closed it behind her.

Without a second thought, Mikan stood from her bed and headed for the double doors that lead to her bathroom and dresser.

"Whoa!" the bathroom was huge. To her right was a walk-in closet with mounds of clothes neatly stacked. She could recognize her own clothes folded in with the rest of them.

To her front were three steps leading down to a huge bath tub designed with white marble and outlined with gold linings. To her left was a huge mirror with a desk below it with brushes, ribbons and perfume on top. Overall, the room was lavish and it made Mikan think.

"Why am I here again?"

After taking a hot shower and putting on decent clothes. Mikan brushed her hair up to their trademark ponytails then left the room.

As sure as her word, the woman in black was standing just to the side of her door, luckily avoiding impact with Mikan as she rushed through the door.

"Hn. If you may follow me Miss, the Professor wishes to see you in his study."

"Okay." Mikan flashed her a bright smile then they started walking.

After going through long hallways and descending a flight of stairs, Mikan was lead to a room with magnificently carved double doors. The woman opened and signaled Mikan to come in.

With unsure steps, Mikan went through the threshold and found herself in a room filled with books on shelves that covered the walls. Chairs and tables were arranged in the middle of the room, a fireplace on one side and huge windows on the other.

Mikan was still busy admiring the room and its contents when she heard a noise come from her right side. She noticed that there was another set of doors precariously set in between shelves of books that one could easily miss. She saw movement beyond the doors and decided to take a look.

As she was about to push one of the doors farther to open it, a low voice startled her from her thoughts.

"You may take a seat Miss Sakura."

"Ha-hai!" she nearly stumbled and hit the small table in the middle of the room before settling down on a chair infront of a large wooden desk.

As soon as she was seated, Mikan let out a breath of relief, and heard a low chuckle from across the table. Mikan looked up to see a man in his fifties with dark brown hair and aquamarine eyes. His face was angular and strong with full lips that curled at the ends to show a grin. His chin was rested on long entwined fingers in front of him.

The grin turned into a smile when Mikan realized she was staring. "Im sorry. I didn't mean to stare." Mikan blushed. _Great! I just made a fool out of myself._

"It is quite alright Miss Sakura." He smiled back at her.

He stood up from his seat and gracefully bowed before Mikan. "I am Leartes Thames. Master and owner of this manor, and I am very happy to have the honor of having you as a guest Miss Sakura." Then he smiled warmly at her.

Snapping out of her daze and abruptly standing up and bowing in response to introduce herself, Mikan was then instructed to take her seat.

"Was your room to your taste Miss Sakura?"

"Hai. Mister Thames."

He chuckled again. "You may call me Professor. Everybody does."

"Oh! Alright."

"Do you know why you are here Miss Mikan Sakura?"

At the sound of her full name, Mikan's head snapped up, but then shyly focused her eyes on an object to her right. Partly, she knew why she was here. She was a danger to the academy and that was why they sent her away.

The sad look on her face was not unnoticed by the man on the other side of the table. "That may not be the whole truth Miss Sakura."

"Then what is?" a sad retreated voice answered back.

"You were sent here to be protected, to be trained, and to be useful."

"Useful?"

"Hai. Miss Sakura, I was given a report about you and your alices. I could help you control them and use them to your advantage. I have often done favors for the academy in this fashion and I assure you that you are not the first to be sent here. We will train you in exchange for protecting the ideals of the Academy."

"You mean you want me to be the Academy's lackey?! Just like what you're doing to natsume?!"

"Not at all Miss Sakura. When I said to protect the academy, I meant that you will be able to be a guardian of special children with alices that are coveted by men for their own intentions."

"You just made it sound nice."

"Not at all Miss Sakura. I made it sound that it has a purpose. Your alice could be used to protect those who cannot protect themselves. Although, in your part it would require massive sacrifices and pains. What do you say Miss Sakura? Would you accept?"

Mikan was busy thinking. She thought about her last encounter with the AAO, how they wanted to capture her and Natsume and how they injured other students of Alice Academy. The image of Hotaru and Ruka getting hurt for protecting her. Her heart ached from the thought that she couldn't help or even protect those important to her, and here she was being offered a way to turn that around. To be able to prevent a relapse to what happened to her friends. To be useful. To have a purpose. She made her decision; she will no longer stand in the sidelines and watch those dear to her get hurt. That was no longer an option. She has to learn to take a stand.

With resolve in her voice, Mikan replied that she accepts.

"I'm delighted Miss Sakura that you have seen the light in our actions."

"Yeah. So how does this go? I mean how do I start? Oh! and please don't call me Miss Sakura, you can call me Mikan."

"But I merely wanted you to hear your own name, before you change it."

"Change it?! You mean change my name?! Why?!"

"This place is a secret among alices as well as its inhabitants. We couldn't let anyone outside the circle of secrecy to stumble upon the fact that a certain Mikan Sakura, a powerful alice user and hunted by the AAO around the world is residing here."

"Uhmm… Well that does make sense… So what will you be naming me?"

"Oh, but the pleasure is yours to choose your name Miss Sakura."

Mikan was again in a deep thought. Change her name? but how could she even think of that? Her name was who she was. Then a realization hit her. She was not going to be who she was before. She was going to change, she had her purpose now and changing her name was just one of the consequences of her upcoming duty. Right, she shouldn't hesitate and she should put all her heart into this.

Now for a name. _Hmmm… Mikan Sakura… Mira? No. Saka? No… Hmmm… Oh! I got it! _For her new life there is an end to another. _The beginning is an end and the and is a beginning. _

Leartes looked at the beautiful face that contorted in concentration in front of him. A while ago she looked confused, even looked sad, but then that changed into a firm and determined look. He smiled on how easily she showed her emotions, how she was so innocent to trust, and how she felt resolute. He almost felt sad that that innocence of hers could be replaced by grief, of wariness, which often comes to those who held a heavy burden of duty, forced to rid of emotions and forced to follow logic rather than feelings. If only he could preserve her innocence, her bright smile…

He was brought out of his musings when Mikan spoke. Her voice sounded musical to him. It was soothing and calming. He would most likely enjoy her company…

"I-I have thought of a name for myself Professor."

Leartes nodded for Mikan to continue.

"My name… my name is Mi-Mis… Misaku Kara."

"It is a beautiful name, Kara…"

"Arigato."

* * *

**At the Academy**

Natsume was once again brought to his hospital room, unconscious from the massive release of his powers. He managed to burn down a large part of the Academy forest.

Two people stood by his bedside. Two people who felt the same loss as Natsume.

Ruka fell to his knees. His fatigue getting into him as well as his previous injuries. He rested his forehead at the soft mattress of Natsume's bed and sighed softly. "How are we possibly going to keep him under control now?"

He knew that Mikan was why Natsume stopped being so cold, knew Mikan was why Natsume stepped out of the dark, knew Mikan was the reason why Natsume still wanted to live, knew that Mikan was the purpose behind everything Natsume did.

A warm hand gently found its way on top of Ruka's head. It comforted him. At least he was not alone…

"We just have to cover for her until she gets back Nogi."

* * *

AN: Sorry again for the late update. hope this chapter satisfies you. mwah 


	13. Chapter 13:Years

Disclaimer: Me no own

Disclaimer: Me no own

A/N: hey guys! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. Im so happy that you love my story and that you look forward to every new chapter. Thanks again!!

-

* * *

**Flashback**

"I-I have thought of a name for myself Professor."

Leartes nodded for Mikan to continue.

"My name… my name is Mi-Mis… Misaku Kara."

"It is a beautiful name, Kara…"

"Arigato."

-

* * *

**In Mikan's room**

Mikan was lying down on her bed, enveloped by the warmth of her blanket.

She couldn't sleep. It was almost midnight but she just couldn't sleep. After a long day of training and studying, she was expecting herself to be snoring right now.

"Argh!! What's wrong with me?! Is sleeping that much to ask for?!" with an exasperated sigh she sat up on her bed.

She decided to meditate, at least just to calm herself enough so she could sleep.

She shifted into the lotus position then started clearing her mind.

As she closed her eyes, the calm she was waiting for was probably stuck in a traffic jam way back in Japan.

"Japan, huh?"

That was when memories of the past two years came rushing back…

-

* * *

**2 Years Ago…**

She was at the Professor's study again. She was summoned right after she had lunch in her room.

"Kara."

"Hai!"

"I see that you're responding well to your new name." the professor smiled.

"Yes, I always put to mind that that would be my name from now on. I'm very determined to fulfill my duties Professor and I'm very serious about it."

Leartes couldn't do anything but broaden his smile, not because she was so determined but because of the seriousness on how she spoke. Her kind face was really not suited to being serious. She just looked so innocent and child-like.

"Well, I believe you Kara."

"Thank you Professor."

"Because you're so eager, then why don't we start your schedule of activities tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? That would be fine" but what Mikan really thought was that with her new schedule, she would be busy enough not to think about those she left behind. The academy, her friends, and her family.

The Professor never stopped wondering what goes on in that mind of hers. She was so energetic when she came in but now she was looking sad again.

"Here's your schedule Kara, you will wake up every 5am in the morning and start your martial arts training until noon."

"Eh?! Martial arts?!"

"Yes, it is imperative for you to learn to defend yourself, to strengthen your body and to discipline your mind that would ultimately lead you to master and control your alice."

"Oh! I see…"

"Some of what you would be learning would be karate, aikido, jeet kune do, and ninjitsu to name some. After your training you would have lunch then you would proceed to the library for your academic lessons. Tutors would be hired for you for every important subject, and I would be teaching you once in a while all there is to know about alices."

"Professor? Why can't I just go to a school near here? The private tutors would be expensive and…"

"Don't mind the expense my dear, it is all worth it."

Mikan blushed. Did they really have that much faith in her abilities? _Damn! What if I screw up? _She was mentally shaking her head but what she didn't know was that she was actually shaking her head like a lunatic in front of the professor.

"You would do just fine Kara. No need to be so anxious about it. Oh1 and speaking of school, although you will be studying right here, your name will be currently enrolled at the nearest catholic school in the area."

"huh? I don't understand…"

"Your disguise while staying in this manor is that you would be my niece, whose parents died in accident, and that you are studying at St. Martha's School for Girls."

"Why do I have to pretend professor?"

This girl was truly amusing, leartes thought. _That naivety of hers would get her in trouble someday…_

With a sigh the professor answered her. "Well, we wouldn't want anyone to know that Mikan Sakura, powerful alice user, and hunted by the AAO all over the world is residing here, would we?"

"I'm wanted by the the AAO all over the world?" she gasped.

"Yes, and that is why we have all this necessary precaution. Listen Kara, you are very important to the Academy, your very existence makes the AAO shudder that they have another strong nemesis. So it's either they try to take you to their side, or kill you." Leartes' face suddenly became serious. He hoped that Mikan would understand the gravity of her significance to the Academy.

With a stern look she replied that she would do whatever it takes in return for the Academy's protection of her, now that she still couldn't fight against the AAO alone.

Her schedule also included alice training every weekends and etiquette classes on Sundays. The professor explained that some missions would require her to go undercover in high class places and that she couldn't afford to stick out like a sore thumb in such cases, thus the etiquette classes.

After going through all that was necessary and answering some of Mikan's questions, the professor decided that he should take her to a tour around the manor. Around her new home.

The tour started inside the manor, the library, the den, the living rooms, the dining rooms, the kitchen where they met Maria and Mikan was formally introduced to the household staff as Kara Misaku, niece of the professor.

They also went to the other rooms of the manor. She saw some storage rooms here and there, numerous bedrooms that could be occupied anytime, and the last they went to was the laboratory.

"When you need me and can't find me, you could always try to find me here at the lab Kara."

Mikan was amazed at the lab. It screamed high tech everywhere. It looked like one of those labs in science fiction movies.

Her mouth was still wide open with wonder when the professor cleared his throat. "Hmm… and this would also be where we would be testing your alices Kara, and find out exactly what they are."

"I see. I would want to know too professor…"

After the tour of the lab, they headed outside of the mansion, at its east wing was a large dojo. The professor said that people liked training there because of the tranquility of the area. Behind it was the garage with numerous sleek looking cars inside. But what caught Mikan's attention was a big, shiney, black Harley parked at the corner. She tried asking the professor if it was his, but all he did was smile. _Dummy! Practically everything here belongs to him. Duh!_

They proceeded to the manor's frontage. Which had a long driveway up to a pair of huge wrought iron gates and a wall of the same matereial and design probably spreading throughout the boundaries of the property.

Next they visited was the garden at the west of the manor. It was large and extravagant. There was probably every species of flowers growing in there. As they were making there way through the garden, someone suddenly popped up infront of Mikan.

"Kyaaaa!!"

"Oh! Hello Harry. I see you've met the new resident of the manor?" the professor smiled.

"Harry?" Mikan asked.

"Oh! Good day to you miss. I'm sorry that I frightened you awhile ago. Hehehe.."

"It's fine sir."

"please! Call me Harry little miss. I'm the manor's gardener and I've been working for the professor for years."

"Then please call me Kara. It's a pleasure meeting you Harry." Mikan smiled back.

"oh! but the pleasure is all mine for meeting such a pretty lady like you."

"A-ano… you don't have to…" Mikan blushed.

"Here, take this." Harry handed her a rose bud. The moment Mikan accepted the flower, Harry waved his hand over it and made it bloom.

"Sugoi! That was great Harry. How did you do that?"

"I have plant alice so its really not an amazing trick." Harry blushed and scratched his head while explaing.

"Well, I think its great Harry. Thank you."

After a few words with the professor, they decided that it was time to move along. Mikan thanked Harry again for the flower and waved goodbye to the tall, brown haired, brown-eyed man.

"Lastly, we have the veranda…" the professor waved his arm over the rear side of the manor. The veranda was a wide open space that was elevated from the ground about a storey high. Its was adjacent to the ballroom they had visited moments before.

Mikan could already envision extravagant parties with men and women wearing beautiful clothes and sipping expensive wine. It was like a vision from a fairytale where the prince meets his princess.

Mikan was still caught up with her imagination of fairytales when she was suddenly knocked of the ground and heard a piercing screm.

"Kyaaaaaa!! You're awake and you've come to visit me!!"

As Mikan opened her eyes she saw the same blond, pretty woman who almost squeezed her to death this morning. And she was doing it again to her now.

"C-can't… b-breath…" Mikan was able to choke out.

"What did you say dear?"

"Kara, this is Kristianna Krosu, she is also my niece. She is a chemist and medical doctor and she assists me in my research."

"Kara? Is that your name? Its so kawaii just like you!!" she was about to jump on Mikan for another bear hug but luckily she was able to sidestep her.

"Hai. I am Kara Misaku, 15 years old. Nice to meet you Kristianna-san"

Mikan bowed low, hoping that showing her respect would prevent her from being clobbered again.

When mikan looked up to see how the woman responded to her, she was surprised to find that she was face to face with her.

"You can call me Aya, we're going to be good friends aren't we Ka-ra." A goofy smile spread across her otherwise elegant and beautiful face.

"H-hai…" Mikan sweatdropped.

After a few more introductions, Aya Lead them to a table hidden under a canopy of white canvas and wrought iron.

"take a seat Kara." Aya showed her a plush iron chair.

"T-thank you Aya-san."

"I told you its Aya and not Aya-san. But Aya-chan would definitely work!" Aya was about to grab Mikan again when the Professor cleared his throat, but maintained his amused axpression.

"Do you mind pouring me some tea Aya?" the professor held out his cup while he smiled.

"But of course Uncle."

"Uncle? Oh yes! Since I'm supposed to be your niece professor, I should call you Uncle too." _Yosh! That's the spirit Mikan! Finally you're using you're brain! Hehe._

"Why yes Kara, I think you should. But if it bothers you, you can call me professor."

"Iie. It doesn't bother me at all… Uncle" Mikan said with a wide and warm smile.

"if that is so, then we are one big happy family then!" Aya stood up and clapped her hands.

When Aya stood up, she was able to see the view behind her. Ever since she stepped out to the veranda, she never noticed the view it faced and how breathtaking it was.

"It's the ocean…" Mikan whispered but was still heard by the two people beside her.

"Yes it is Kara. The manor is bordered by a thick forest on three sides but the rear is bordered by a cliff facing the ocean. There is a white sand beach below if you fancy for a swim but I think right now would be too cold for a swim. You should wait until summer comes."

At the mention of summer, something ticked inside Mikan's mind.

"Professor? I mean… Uncle? Would you mind telling me where we are right now?"

A knowing smile spread across Leartes' face. "We are currently sipping tea at the shores of Greece my dear."

"Greece?!"

-

* * *

**Back to Mikan's Room…**

_Sheesh! And what a shock that was… I never thought that I was THAT far away from home…_

Mikan plopped herself back on her bed. "I guess meditating is out of the question."

After two years of staying here, after two years of perfecting every kind of martial arts she was taught, and after all the knowledge she learned from her tutors… Mikan Sakura aka Kara Misaku still finds it hard to sleep at night.

"Argh! This is driving me nuts."

Just as she was about to throw herself out of bed, she heard a thud.

And another one… It was coming from the room next to hers.

"Demo, nobody uses that room. Its always been locked." She whispered to herself.

Then, she heard feet shuffling at the corridor, and voices in the room beside her.

She gathered the edges of her nightgown and slowly went out of the covers.

If there's one thing that Aya lavished on her was her nightgowns. Aya bought her every imaginable style of bed wear.

Silk, satin, laces, long, short, mid-length… she had everything! But what she particularly liked to wear were the long silk ones. With almost see through material with the bodice made of lace. She always wondered where Aya got them but she was still very thankful for them.

Luckily, she wasn't wearing one of the silk ones or she would definitely not have the guts to go out of her room.

Silently she opened her door to peek out and saw a faint light coming from the open door beside hers.

She stepped out of her door and looked inside of the only room inside the manor she had no access to. She saw the Professor and Aya crouched on the floor whispering in silent voices, their backs to her.

But what numbed her senses, and froze her to where she was standing was the white mask that was on the floor just beside the Professor.

She knew that mask.

She knew who owned it.

She knew the fear she felt whenever she saw it.

And she knew the despair and the hurt that came to her friends right after they saw it.

It belonged only to one man.

The one man she never wanted seeing ever again.

"Persona…"

-

* * *

-

A/N: hey guys! sorry for the cliffy! Well at least Persona's coming in to the picture.

I would be doing some more flashbacks on later chapters to explain further how Mikan progressed in the two years she spent with the Professor and Aya. Dont forget to leave a review.


	14. Chapter 14: Mask

A/N: sorry for the very late update. i just got so busy. thank for those who reviewed and reminded me that i needed to continue this story. mwah

Disclaimer: I dont own Gakuen Alice

* * *

She knew that mask.

She knew who owned it.

She knew the fear she felt whenever she saw it.

And she knew the despair and the hurt that came to her friends right after they saw it.

It belonged only to one man.

The one man whom she blamed for everything that happened to her.

"Persona…"

Her sharp intake of breath drew the attention of the beings in the room. Slowly, as the Professor and Aya twisted their bodies to confirm their suspicions on who was eavesdropping on them, another entity was revealed to view. His spiky black hair, pale skin, and black coat was all that Mikan needed to confirm her disbelief.

It was the man himself! Although she couldn't see his face, she was sure. The man sitting on the floor and languidly leaning on the side of the bed was Persona.

Shock turned to realization that not 10 feet away from her was the most dangerous man known to any alice, and he was precariously near the two people she had just considered as family.

"Professor! Aya! Get away from him!" Mikan shouted with urgency.

She expected them to move away from the dark man. To run as far away as they could, but to her utter disbelief, they remained rooted to where they were.

"Its Persona! Professor get away from him!" Dread was now working its way to her heart.

Just as the days were getting more tolerable after her terrifying bouts of homesickness, her living nightmare just popped up out of nowhere to haunt her.

And now, he was a threat to her quiet life with her new family. Hell, he was a threat to their very lives!

She was still shaking out of fear and determination to get the people she cared for, a few good miles away from Death incarnate, when the professor ordered Maria to return her to her room. After much hesitation and struggling on Mikan's part, she was finally under lock and key inside her own room.

She banged her fists on the door. Demanding to be let out, pleading to anyone who could hear her to get as far as they can from the unwelcomed visitor.

After a few minutes of her futile attempts of escape, and a few bruises on her fists, Mikan slid down the length of the door, sobbing. Everything she had worked for was for nothing. He was here, and as what he did before, he was going to take it all away from her again.

"No! He is not going to hurt anyone I care for ever again!" with renewed determination, Mikan stood up and faced her door again. Just as she was about to pound her fists on the piece of hardwood that separated her from the rest of the manor, she heard a soft click and the door slowly opened to reveal a tired looking professor.

"Kara, we have to talk." The professor told her frigidly.

And then she remembered when the last time the professor talked to her in that tone. He was about to reveal something she didn't like one bit…

-

* * *

-

_**Flashback…**_

Mikan has been living in the manor for almost six months now, she had already started her academic studies, her training, and the testing of her alices.

It was just past noon and she had just handed in all the reports her language teacher has asked of her, earning her a free afternoon.

After visiting Aya at the lab, Maria in the kitchen, and Harry in the gardens, she deduced that everyone was busy with their own chores, so she was left on musing on her own.

She had already explored the vast vicinity of the property, but she wasn't acquainted yet with all the rooms of the manor. So with a skip in her step she visited every room she came across.

She found beautiful paintings hung on gilded walls, wonderfully carved furniture produced from different eras, she even found the empty ballroom a delight as she twirled and pirouetted at its center, while pretending to be in a middle of a fancy party.

The grand ballroom opened up to the vast veranda outside and also to another sitting room inside. The design of the sitting room was very masculine, with heavily lacquered furniture and dark curtains. Mikan giggled a little trying to imagine men coming in for cigar and brandy while the party continued to be enjoyed by their younger counterparts at the next room.

Mikan was surveying the books aligned at one side of the wall, when she discovered another set of doors on the far side of the room.

Naturally curious, Mikan went and tried to open it. After a few fruitless tries of attempting to open it, she let out an exasperated sigh, turned her back and started to walk out of the room.

You see, Mikan was never a child who gave up that easily, so after a wave of persistence washed over her. She pushed at the doors with a little more force, and voila! To her contentment, it opened.

Straining her eyes to see what was inside the dark room, her hand blindly searched for the light switch.

The smile on her face was instantly wiped off when she saw what was stored in that previously dark room.

Along the walls and the numerous shelves that lined the room were masks, bracelets, necklaces, rings, earings, armor, shields, and other trinkets made of gold and other precious metals.

"What are these?" she asked herself, but the moment she started getting near the objects, her vision was getting blurry, and her knees wobbled. She leaned heavily on one of the wooden shelves and tried to shake off the dizziness she was feeling when she caught sight of one particular item.

She walked groggily towards it. And as the object was a foot away from her, she gasped.

She reached for it and clasped her long fingers around its familiar form. All the while muttering "Why? How? No…"

As unconsciousness finally descended upon her, she fell to the floor, rolling off and settling beside her was a black cat mask.

"Natsume…"

**An hour later…**

"How is she?" the professor asked a worried looking Aya.

"She's fine but still unconscious. She keeps on mumbling something in her sleep. A name… Natsume."

"Hn. So she found out about it?"

"Do you know something about this Natsume person Professor?"

"Yes, he was a child prodigy with a very powerful alice, the Academy found in the outskirts of Japan. Reports were that he burned a whole village down but details were kept secret even from me."

"You should talk to her about it. I don't understand why what she discovered in that room gave her such a shock."

"I think I understand why…"

After a few minutes, Mikan was tossing in her sleep and after a few moments she opened her eyes.

She was still blinking away the remnants of her disturbing dream when Mikan noticed that someone was watching her. She turned to her side and found the professor solemnly sitting beside her bed.

"Kara, we need to talk"

Mikan was slightly taken aback from the professor's uncharacteristically cold voice. But, her discovery moments ago at that secluded room filled her heart with rage."

"Damn right we need to talk!"

"Kara, I should have trusted you and told you my real connections with the academy."

"What?"

"I have the controlling and limiting alice Kara, I have supplied the academy all of the limiters and controllers it used on all its students and faculty, the items you saw in that room were all infused with my alice, and the sheer number and the strength embedded in them caused you to lose your consciousness."

"How? How could you?" Her heart was breaking, this man that had shown her kindness and welcomed her as family has been the source of pain for someone dear to her.

"It was needed, and as a person endowed with my alice then it was my duty and responsibility."

"How could you?! Did you know how they controlled students with those things?! Did you know how it pained me to see how Natsume cringed on every bolt of electricity shot through his body when they forced him to submission while wearing that mask?! How they used that mask to force him to go on his missions that could anytime get him killed?!" Hot angry tears fell in steady streams across Mikan's cheeks. An image of Natsume coming in to class wearing the black cat mask played in her image. How the proud and respected Natsume Hyuuga almost lost consciousness at the force of the electric shocks from the mask.

"I'm sorry Kara." Was the professor's only reply.

-

* * *

-

**Back to the present…**

"Kara we need to talk."

The Professor was actually waiting for an outburst from her but Mikan stayed quiet and waiting for what he has to stay.

"You need to help him Kara."

"Help who? Persona?" Mikan shrieked.

"Yes. His limiters cannot control his alice any longer and it could kill him. My alice is not as strong as it was before, therefore I cannot be any much help. But you… you can use your alice to save him. Please Kara… he is… my son."

Mikan gasped. Persona was the Professor's son? She wanted to ask more questions but deemed it was better after this ordeal was over.

"Very well Professor, but stay here. Your alice might interfere with m nullification." With that said, Mikan stood and exited her room.

She couldn't believe what she found out tonight, but at least now, she was able to do something. Now he help was sought. This will be the start of her payback, for those who helped her and those who hurt her.

And ironically, she was going to help the last person she was expecting to be needing it.

She reached the room that was right beside her own.

Aya was using her healing alice. It was the only thing keeping Persona alive, but not for long. Mikan saw the strain in Aya's face to force her alice into battling with Persona's destructive one.

"Aya, step back. Let me handle this."

"Kara? I can't… Y-you can't… it would kill you… both of you…"

"It's okay Aya. Trust me. Please…"

"Let the Kitty do it. I want to see her try." Persona grinned.

Aya nodded and backed away. The moment Aya's alice released Pesona, Mikan enclosed him in her own alice.

She was closer to him now than she ever got to him. He was merel inches away. And she saw how he trembled, and how the sweat rolled out from his temples. She couldn't believe how this man could even afford to grin at her.

She was stating to power up her alice to push back Persona's alice back to its core. It was truly a struggle, and it hurt. Every time he nullification brushed against Persona's alice she felt like her body was being whipped.

She started gritting her teeth. If she didn't finish this soon she would run out of energy and that would leave Persona's alice to go wild. For sure she would die and Persona would die, and that would make her utterly useless to everyone that tied to help her.

She could not falter. Not here. Not now. She was just berating herself about her weakness when she heard Persona speak.

"Can't handle it huh little kitty? Guess you're useless afterall."

"I'll show you who is useless JERK!"

With a roar and a finally push of her energy. Mikan was able to nullify Pesona's alice.

"I did it." Mikan sighed.

"I guess you did." Persona smirked.

And as Mikan felt her head spin and fell forward into Persona's arms, she saw his eyes for the very first time.

His eyes... were in the beautiful shade of wine.

-

* * *

-

AN: dont forget to review, you know how i love them


End file.
